Snowballs
by FabledOrange
Summary: An unexpected guest arrives at Hogwarts, determined to destroy something irreplaceable. Meanwhile, the whole school's in on a conspiracy, with everyone knowing and talking about everything about it. Except for Harry and Hermione, that is. (warning: non-Oo
1. Hogsmeade

Snowballs

A fan fic made by: Pikachu

Hermione sat inside the Gryffindor Common Room. Harry sat beside her and Ron sat across from her. It was winter, and the snow thickly covered the ground. 

"All students are to go to the Great Hall for announcements. I repeat. All students are to go to the Great Hall for announcements. Thank you." Professor McGonagall's voice boomed over the castle. Hermione, Harry, Ron and the other Gryffindor students went down and sat on their seats in the Great Hall. 

"Good Evening, students, teachers." Professor Dumbledore greeted them all. "I have good news. A letter has been sent to me from Professor Vladimir Karkaroff (Karkaroff's brother (to me)), the new headmaster of Durmstrang. They are going to visit us again for a whole month to spend their Christmas. Do not worry. Only the students that were allowed are going to go here." 

A few girls shrieked, gasped or swooned. The thought of Viktor coming to Hogwarts sent chills down Hermione's spine. 

"What's wrong, Herm?" Harry asked, noticing that she flinched. 

"N-nothing. I'll tell you later." Hermione shuddered again.

Viktor Krum really liked Hermione. I mean really like. Viktor Krum sent Hermione flowers and chocolates and sweets everyday, over the summer. Hermione thought of it cutely at first, thinking it was very kind. But she didn't appreciate it later. Ron and Harry's letters are late in arrival because of Viktor's constant owls. Especially Harry's, she hated that his letters weren't getting to her. She liked Harry. 

Later, Hermione thought of it as an obsession. She wanted to get away from Viktor and asked the Owl Post Office to block Viktor's letters until September first. It was like he wanted her too much. But Hermione loved Harry, not him. 

As they got back in the common room, they settled down on chairs, Hermione said to them about Krum's obsession over her. 

"He must really like you, Herm." Ron said, adjusting the sleeves of his sweater. 

"But that was really creepy." Harry stated. He looked worried. "And he's coming over. For a whole month." 

"You must stay away from him, Viktor Krum." Ron yawned. "C'mon. Let's go to sleep. We have to get up early to avoid Viktor's lot tomorrow and head straight to Hogsmeade." 

"Yeah…Goodnight, guys. See you tomorrow." Hermione yawned and went to her dormitory. 

"It's going to be a long day tomorrow, Ron. C'mon." Harry said, standing up. He and Ron walked to their dormitory and slept soundly.

***The next day…***

Harry, Hermione, and Ron woke up a little bit early, but still, most of the students were already awake. They got dressed, went down and saw Neville Longbottom snoring, drooling all over the Gryffindor Table's tablecloth. 

Dean and Seamus were tugging on his arms. The three just laughed as they ate their breakfast. Ten minutes later, Professor Dumbledore stood up and announced that the Durmstrang students are arriving in half an hour. They finished their breakfast a bit hastily and set off for Hogsmeade. 

"Wait a minute. You there! Students aren't allowed to go yet." Madame Hooch snarled

"Dratted people! We already have too much students here!!!!" Madame Pomfrey mumbled. "And they say the Beauxbatons lot are going to visit too!" She grunted and grunted until she said, "Come along now, Madame Hooch. The Headmaster needs us." 

Hermione sighed. At exactly nine o'clock Viktor Krum and his classmates will be arriving, and she didn't want to meet him. Surely he'd try to pull her away from Harry and Ron right?

At nine fifteen, the gates were opened and several students hopped inside the horseless carriages that just arrived. Harry, Hermione and Ron got on the very first one. 

"You reckon we just got away in time?" Ron sighed, looking behind. 

"Yeah. The lake just started to have ripples. Look," Harry replied, pointing at the lake that was visible far away. The smooth surface of the water disappeared as a huge mahogany mast appeared. 

Ron looked away, so did Hermione. Ron stared through the window longingly. 

'Probably thinking about Lavender.' Hermione thought to herself. She giggled, which caught Harry's attention. Ron, however, was still staring out the window. 

"Why were you laughing?" Harry asked her. 

Hermione leaned towards Harry and whispered in his ear what she thought Ron was doing. When she finished, both burst out laughing. 

"What?" Ron asked the two. "What?"

"N-nothing."

A few minutes later, the carriage stopped. The three got out and saw the usual Hogsmeade scene. Cottages and old-fashioned buildings topped off with snow, looking like a perfect Christmas card. Ron stepped out first, looking disgruntled and annoyed, followed by Harry and Hermione who was laughing their hearts out. 

"Cut it out guys! It's not funny." Ron said, annoyed. He swished his cloak and went off to Honeydukes. 

"Yeah we'll cut it out. Since Lavender's going to arrive any minute." Harry sputtered out, trying hard not to laugh.

***Hogwarts***

"Greetings, students and faculty of Durmstrang University of Magic (dunno if I got it right…)! Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, am happy to see you all. If you want to visit Hogsmeade, where most of our students are located, you may do so. Our teachers will be glad to escort you to the gates." He greeted the Durmstrang lot happily. After a few minutes, some of the students went outside, indeed to go to Hogsmeade. 

But Hermione didn't know Viktor Krum was one of them. 

***Hogsmeade***

Some time later, Lavender and Parvati arrived. Ron's face turned red, and Harry and Hermione laughed. _Again_. 

"Hi guys! You're here early today." Lavender and Parvati greeted them. 

"Yeah…we had to go early." Hermione said, trying to stifle her laughs. 

"Herm here wants to stay away from somebody." Harry said.

"Hey, I almost forgot, a Durmstrang student kept asking for you, Herm. He was surrounded by girls, mind you." Parvati added. "Bit famous too…" 

"Did they – wait – what are they doing outside the castle?" Hermione said uncertainly.

"They were going to visit Hogsmeade, as I recall Dumbledore saying a while a go." Lavender replied. 

"T-they are?" Hermione said worriedly. She wanted to get away from Krum, not be found by him!

"And we thought we could get away…" Ron sighed. 

"Look! Carriages!" Harry pointed at the groups of horseless carriages that were coming their way. 

"Quick! Hide me!" Hermione said suddenly.

"What?" said Lavender and Parvati.

"Hide me!! Hide me before they arrive!" 

"Where?" Harry asked.

"Anywhere!" 

"But…" 

"C'mon! They're going to arrive any minute now!" Hermione cried at them. One by one, the carriages dropped the Durmstrang students off. At the very last one, Viktor and his friends emerged. 

"C'mon!! Hide me!!!" 

"Hide behind me!" Harry said panicky.

Lavender, Ron and Parvati snorted.

"What?" 

"You two are so funny!" they said in unison.

"C'mon. Shut up." Hermione snapped. But someone tapped her.

"Good morning, Herm-own-ninny. I didn't see you inside the Hogvarts grounds." Krum greeted her. The color drained from Hermione's face.

"You see…umm…er…we…we had to…" Hermione stuttered. 

"We had to go early to avoid the crowds." Harry said quickly. 

"Yeah." Ron added. 'Harry's used to this.' He thought.

"Yes…vell, Herm-own-ninny, can I speak vith you privately?" Krum asked. Hermione looked pleadingly at Harry and Ron, who didn't know what to do. 

"Well, I really have to go now. You know. Prefect stuff." Hermione used her "prefect-ness" for an excuse.

"Are you sure? I mean, I vant to ask you some questions." 

"She really does have to go…" Harry mumbled. Just then, a magically magnified voice was heard.

"Attention all Hogwarts prefects, you are called to Professor McGonagall's office. I repeat. All Hogwarts prefects are to come to Professor McGonagall's office. Thank you." 

"You see. Harry and I really have to go now…Bye Viktor, bye Ron! Have a good time! And buy us some sweets okay? And have a good time with LAVENDER!!!!!" Hermione shouted, running off with Harry. _Hand in hand._

**Chapter 1: Hogsmeade is finished!!!! Please, review!!!!!! This is my 4th story posted and my 3rd Hp fic posted. Anyway, thanks to Wolf Cry for the first one, the very first one to review my fic, Hermione's Sixth Year Christmas. To others, I'll mention you in the next chapter. I wrote this offline so I didn't have a chance to see your names…Anyway, to all those who reviewed, even though you're only a few, THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Any problems or questions, e-mail me at alex_pikachu1822@hotmail.com or just review in that little box right there.**


	2. Hogwarts: Hermione's Surprise

Snowballs

Part 2

A fan fic made by: Pikachu

Author's Notes: Hey people!! Back here with my next chapter, Hogwarts, Hermione's Surprise. I was very amazed and thankful that in one day, twelve people reviewed. The following were:

Syaoran (harry_hermione88@hotmail.com)

Porkypop 

A-man

fate

ArthurofCamelot

Satans Little Princess

NAPPA

becka

Fae Princess

Hermione 1909

And to HermioneGPotter. Guys, THANKS TO ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!! So please, keep reading and keep reviewing. There are also other fics that I made; mostly H/Hr. You guys really encouraged me to continue this fic, so, I dedicate this all to you. And e-mail me if you'd like me to write a Draco-Herm-Harry love triangle.

***start***

"Hey, thanks a bunch, Harry." Hermione said as they climbed out of the carriage. The other prefects were already there, including Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore.

"C'mon now, hurry along," Professor McGonagall told them, ushering them towards the castle. 

As they entered the chamber after the Great Hall, Professor Dumbledore spoke up. 

"As prefects, I ask you to guide all the other Durmstrang students around. Our castle laid many secrets, some that even I do not know about. That is all." 

Harry and Hermione turned to leave, but McGonagall held her back. "Miss Granger, a word if you please. Mr. Potter, you can stay outside and wait for her."

Harry nodded and went out of the chamber, leaning against the wall beside the closed door. A few moments later, Dumbledore went away with a smile and closed the door behind him. Harry pressed his ear near the door to hear what they were talking about. 

"Miss Granger, you are to guide Mr. Viktor Krum inside Hogwarts." Professor McGonagall stated.

"Why me? Why couldn't Harry do it, or the Head Girl, or the Head Boy?" Hermione protested. She didn't want the idea of being with Viktor all the time; lessening the chances of spending time with her dear Harry.

"I'm sorry, Miss Granger, but that is specially requested." McGonagall said quite sadly. "Don't you like Mr. Krum?" 

"Well…it's not that. I mean…" She couldn't think of saying anything else. She blurted out what she had in mind. " Yes. I don't like him." 

Hermione's face fell. 

"Why is that? Is there anything going on between you and Mr. Krum? If there is something, I'll quite understand." 

"No…nothing's going on between us," Hermione sighed. 'I wish Professor McGonagall would say that about Harry and me. Then I'd say a quick yes.' She thought. Her eyes drifted from McGonagall's face to the snow that covered the ground outside.

"If you'd like my advice, I would be happy to help. I had that problem once." The professor said with a _very_ rare smile. Her eyes twinkled. Hermione was shocked to hear Professor McGonagall to be in love, since it seems that se was so strict.

"You did?" 

"Well, sort of. Like a love triangle between Mr. Potter, you, and Mr. Krum." 

"How'd you know that?" 

"I have my ways." Professor McGonagall told her nicely. "But, that's all for now. I'll try to convince Mr. Krum to have Ms. Chang to be his guide. Well, be off then. You wouldn't want your sweetie to be waiting." Professor McGonagall chuckled.

"PROFESSOR!!!!!" Hermione wailed. 

"Go on, then. Go on." McGonagall said. 

"Yes. Thank you Professor." As Hermione reached for the handle, she heard something shift a bit. She decided it was just Professor McGonagall and proceeded outside. 

"So, what's that all about?" Harry said, trying to look innocent. 

"Umm…. Nothing. Professor just wanted to talk to me. But—" She suddenly turned serious. (Not Sirius!!!) "I need you to help me, Harry. You've got to stay with me every time." 

"Even when you sleep?" Harry said, trying to cheer Hermione up.

"No. Not that. I just want you two to stay close to me while Viktor's around. Gosh…what about my Arithmancy classes?" Hermione said worriedly.

"Don't fret like Malfoy the ferret (no offense, porkypop. I know you love draco d' dragon.)," Harry said, this time making Hermione laugh. "I'll go with you. Your Arithmancy class starts twenty minutes before my Divination class. Ron can't go. You know how slow he eats when Lavender's within a one mile radius from him." Hermione laughed again. Her heart was like jumping in joy every time she was near him. As she stared longer and longer into his bright emerald-green eyes, she felt color rising up her face. 

"Awwwww… That's so sweet!" Lavender giggled as she and Ron entered the Great Hall. Ron was blushing redder than his flaming red hair, for Lavender had her arm tangled with his.   

Hermione quickly looked away fromhis tempting handsome face, so did Harry.

"You guys really look great together. I should know." Parvati came in, arm in arm with Dean Thomas. 

"Why is everyone picking on us?" Hermione wailed. 

"What do you mean? Even the teachers are questioning you, aren't you?" Ron teased them. 

"You have to accept the fact that you are the most popular pair in the school." Dean added, in a casual tone. 

"You're saying it like it's the most normal thing in the world!" Harry objected. Voices were heard coming from the entrance hall. 

"I never saw Herm-own-ninny again after that. I think she vants to get avay from me." Viktor Krum said in a hushed tone. Harry beckoned the others to hide Hermione from the view.

'Parvati's right. He's so sweet…he really cares for me.' She thought happily.

"Avay from you? Viktor Krum, the great Bulgarian seeker? That can't happen. You're famous!" a friend of his said. 

"But—" Viktor retorted, but his friend cut him off.

"May be she just vants you to notice her more." 

"Maybe." Viktor sighed heavily. Then he spotted Harry, Ron, Lavender, Parvati and Dean in the Great Hall. 

"Hey Harry, did you find or see Herm-own-ninny?" 

"No." Harry said quickly. 

"Oh vell then. Ve'll see you all later. Thanks anyvay." With that he set off towards the huge Dursmstrang ship. 

"Thanks Harry. I owe you two." Hermione sighed. 'He's so handsome…' she thought again. 

"That's okay Herm. You don't have to." Harry replied, swinging his arm around her. Hermione blushed. 

"Okay. There goes the mushy stuff." Ron joked, apparently noticing Hermione blush. 

"Look at you, Mr. Red in the Face." Hermione threw back. They laughed, and if possible, Ron even got redder as they headed back to their common room. 

Harry maintained his arm where it was, circled around Hermione's shoulders. As of rhim, it was perfect, like holding her was the best thing ever he had experienced. 'Wait…am I having a crush on Herm?' Harry asked himself. He brooded on that thought while they walked all the way to the seventh floor, where the Fat Lady's portrait was, covering a portrait hole that leads to the Gryffindor Common Room.

***Dumbledore's Office***

"They sure are good together." Dumbledore smiled, looking at the orb that was revealing what was happening in Harry's life down there, or, logically, up there. (Dumbeldore's office is on the 2nd floor right?) 

"Are you sure this is going to work Albus? The last time we played matchmaker was when Lily and James were still here." Minerva McGonagall reasoned. 

"We're just having a little fun. Being Headmasters and Headmistresses are sometimes boring isn't it?" Dumbledore defended. 

"I guess you do have your point." McGonagall sighed, looking down at her orb and observing Harry and his friends chatting happily inside the common room.

"You know, this reminds me of James and Sirius' gang. They were like this when they were here." Albus added.

"They sure are…"

Author's notes: Well, there you have it. Chapter Two, Hogwarts: Hermione's Surprise. Hope You all liked it. And please, as always, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And what will happen next? Will the teachers keep meddling on their student's lives? Will Ron stop blushing redder than his hair? Will Harry finally get contact lenses? Um…No. Sorry. That wasn't the next question. Will Harry finally realize that he likes Hermione more than a friend? Will Krum get to speak English fluently? AND WHAT DOES SNOWBALLS HAVE HAD TO DO WITH IT?????? Anyway, Please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks for all your reviews; I really appreciate them! 

-With sincere thanks,

                Pikachu  


	3. Outside the Walls: Gryffindors' Snowball...

Snowballs

Part 3

A fan fic made by: Pikachu

Author's notes: Hey people!!!! Back here, again, with my third chapter, Outside the Walls: Gryffindors' Snowball Fight. That's the answer to my last question. Anyway, I really thank you!!! As always, you encourage me to continue this fic. And Porkypop says I must make it into 10 chapters. Do you agree? Anyway, I really thank all of you who reviewed. Sorry I can't mention you all, but hey, there's always the next chapter! Imagine, 30+ reviews in two days. THANKS YOU GUYS!!!!!!! (I'll find time to e-mail ya'll personally. If I can.) 

***start*** 

The next day, the sky was clear, and snowflakes fell down on the ground silently. Waking up, Hermione rubbed her eyes open. The sunlight streamed through the scarlet curtained windows, bathing all their faces in sunlight.

"What time is it?" Parvati asked groggily, eyes half-opened.

"Umm…8:30." Hermione replied, standing up. "C'mon. Let's have breakfast." 

"What, this early?" Lavender cried, standing up too.

"You do want to see Ron, do you?" Hermione teased.

"What do you mean?" Lavender asked sharply.

"Oh c'mon Lav, it's pretty obvious you like Ronniekins." Parvati teased her. "No. Wait, correction please. Your dear Ronniekins." 

"What, you turned to Fred and George?" Hermione laughed as she made her way to the bathroom. Now that the two best friends were throwing their pillows and stuff toys at each other (Considering the fact that Lavender accidentally threw her 'Ron' doll that Hermione gave her last year. Parvati noticed it and started to tease Lavender again.), Hermione can have a bath before any of them did. 

Hermione reminisced on the event that happened yesterday. Viktor coming, Harry hiding her, her talk with Professor McGonagall, Harry hiding her again, Harry's arm swung around her and their chat last evening that lasted until eleven. 

She couldn't help noticing that Harry was sometimes deep in thought when he didn't have to answer Ron and the others' questions. Of course, she already knew him by heart., his face, his smile, his eyes, his laugh. He was just like a book she wanted to read all her life. But of course, he wasn't a book. He was Harry Potter.

But then, something was bothering her, a fact not about herself but about Harry. Well, of course she wanted him to know she loves him, but not that for now. It's like Harry was having troubles of his own.

After some minutes drowned in thoughts and bubble bath water, Parvati knocked on the door. 

"Hey Herm, we have to take a bath too! It's not yours." She complained.

"What? I've been here only ten minutes!" Hermione defended, catching a flying bubble.

"No-uh! You've been there for half an hour." Lavender cried at the other side of the door.

"She's thinking about Harry, that's why she's so long in the bath." Parvati snickered.

"I did not!!" Hermione cried, dressing up and walking out the bathroom door.

"Did so! It's obvious Herm! You like Harry. As obvious as Lavender having a crush on Ronniekins!!" Parvati shouted as she made a move to go first into the bathroom. 

"Don't you dare call him Ronniekins!!" Lavender shouted back as the door slammed shut. 

"Gotcha! You're protective of him!" Paravti stated triumphantly. Lavender groaned and walked down to sit on her bed, turned to Hermione.

"You really like him, don't you?" Lavender asked kindly.

"Umm…Yeah. Just don't tell anyone, okay? Or I'll tell the whole world that you have a crush on Ron." Hermione chuckled. "I'll wait for you guys okay?" 

Hermione turned to leave, but Lavender held her back. 

"Make sure Ron's there, okay?" 

Hermione grinned. "Okay." She turned to leave, and left successfully. 

Down the common room, Harry sat beside Ron, who was busy thinking about Lavender. As they heard a dormitory door open, Ron steadied himself, hoping it wasn't Lavender. Harry chortled.

"Hi guys!" Hermione greeted the two. Ron frowned. "What?"

"You're not Lavender." Ron said depressingly.

"I thought you didn't want her to be Lavender?" Harry snorted.

"I did but—you know what I mean!" Ron said a bit irritably, making Harry and Hermione laugh out loud. Just then, Lavender came down with a disgruntled Parvati, who was obviously irritated that Lavender hurried her up in the bathroom. 

"Hi! I'm starving. Want to go down?" Lavender asked the three. 

"Sure. Aren't you starving, RON?" Hermione said, laughing. Ron grunted and Harry snorted. Paravti just smiled a bit too wide and left Lavender looking disgruntled. 

*** The Great Hall…***

Hermione glanced fearfully around the Great Hall, apparently afraid that Viktor were there. And Viktor was indeed, there, looking glum at the Slytherin table. He immediately noticed Hermione and his face lit up, and he went to her. 

"Good morning, Herm-own-ninny. I vas vaiting for you." Krum said in his usual accent. 

"Er…. Good morning too." Hermione said uncomfortably. She gripped Harry's arm. 

"Can I speak vith you now?" Krum said happily.

"Well…um…I don't know. I mean, I have to eat first." Hermione replied uneasily. 

"Vell, okay. I'll just see you all later." Krum said disappointedly. He walked back to the Slytherin table looking sulky. 

"You alright Herm?" Harry said a bit protectively. Hermione grinned. "Yeah. I am. Let's just go eat, okay?" 

"Okay. Wait…where's Ron?" Harry said, searching the hall for Ron. Then they saw him being teased by the Weasley twins. 

"Where's Ron?" Lavender asked.

"Weasley family business. Not to be interrupted." Harry said simply.

"We should know. Interrupt and you can turn to a huge canary." Hermione added. They proceeded to eat their oatmeal, not bothering to look at Krum.

***Later that day…***

The Gryffindors went outside the chilly castle to have a snowball fight. The other students, mainly from the Houses, were watching. The Ravenclaws were cheering the girls on, the Hufflepuffs cheering the boys on, and the Slytherins cheered both teams to lose. The Durmstrang students just watched them. 

  A while later, the snowball fight started. Harry threw a snowball at Hermione, who tried to get revenge by throwing a huge snowball at both he and Ron that hit them both flat in the face. Lavender ducked to avoid a speedy snowball thrown by Fred and George Weasley, only to be hit by a snowball threw by Ron. Ginny avenged the hit by hitting her three brothers on the sides of their heads. The three Weasleys turned to Ginny who ran to Colin for protection. Instead, Colin and his brother, Dennis, aimed a charmed snowball at Ginny, who was later ambushed by snowballs thrown by her brother. As usual, Lee Jordan was commentating. 

"And it's the Weasleys in possession, nice hit there by Fred and George Weasley, turning their sister into a huge clump of snow. Now it's the girls in possession, ambushing Harry Potter, the Weasleys, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas and the Creevey brothers with icy snowballs. Hey wait! Don't INCLUDE ME!!!!!!!" Lee Jordan yelled as Angelina, Katie and Alicia threw snowballs at him. 

The teachers were watching with delight on the second floor. And, Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall weren't there.

***Dumbledore's Office…***

"Let's say we make Potter trip and fall into Miss Granger?" McGonagall suggested, peering at her orb.

"No, no. Let's make _Miss Granger_ fall into _Mr. Potter._ Now that would be amusing." Dumbledore said with a smile. Then the door opened.

"Professor! You don't believe what I just saw in my crystal ball! (Can you guess who it is?) The whole Gryffindor house is having a fight!" Professor Sybil Trelawney cried. 

"Oh shut up. We know you just peered out of the window." Snapped Professor McGonagall.. 

"Oh you lie! I did see it in my—" Professor Trelawney continued.

"Oh for the love of matchmaking, shut up!" McGonagall cried, freezing Trelawney in her place. 

"I did not know you can be so aggressive, Minerva." Professor Dumbledore said amusingly.

"Oh I can." McGonagall smiled. "Sometimes I wonder how you can withstand her nonsense, Dumbeldore." 

"Patience, my dear. Patience." Dumbledore replied, looking at his orb again. The door snapped open, and this time Snape came gliding in.

"You know, Professors, the Gryffindor house is having a snowball fight. And Potter started it. Surely you wouldn't like that to happen? Surely you'd want Potter to be expelled?" Snape complained.

"You always say that, Severus. You must not judge a book by its cover." Dumbledore said calmly. He looked at Snape.

"I know very well what I am talking about, Professor." Snape replied. 

"Well then. I you do know, kindly step out of my office. I am doing something very important." 

"Go then, if you do not like to be Professor Trelawney who tested my patience." McGonagall snapped, not bothering to look at Snape. Snape glanced weirdly at Trelawney, who was color blue and had her mouth open. He glided back out of the room and shut the door behind him. 

"Now, let's make a rock appear, shall we?" Dumbledore said, taking out his wand and pointing where the rock should be placed. McGonagall did the same. 

"One…two…three." 

***Outside…***

Hermione was advancing toward Harry with a very huge snowball floating beside her. 

"Oh no you wouldn't, Herm. You wouldn't." Harry pleaded, backing up. Hermione smiled and took a step forward. Harry took a step backward once more. She advanced.

Out of nowhere, a rock appeared, making Hermione trip and be caught by Harry. They fell into the snow, laughing as Hermione smudged the huge snowball at Harry's perfect face. They looked absolutely perfect. Hermione blushed and Harry found himself lost inside her cinnamon brown eyes…. 'I do love her…' 

Viktor grimaced, looking angry. 'Vat the hell does he think he's doing?' Krum thought angrily. 

Harry laughed again, picking up a handful of snow and smudging it back at Hermione's face. Hermione giggled. 

Lavender nudged Parvati and Ron to look at the pair. 

"Picture perfect." Ron said. "Anybody got a camera? I can't imagine my best friends are in _love_ with each other. ]

"They are in love with each other! Look, Herm's blushing! And Harry's starting to blush too!"

"ANYBODY WHO HAS A CAMERA???????" Ron cried.

"I do!" Lavender said, handing him her magical camera. 

"Told you she brought that to get pictures of Ronniekins." Parvati snickered to Ginny's ear. 

"Since when did you start calling my brother Ronniekins?" Ginny managed to say before getting hit by a snowball. 

"Since I knew Lavender had a crush on Ron." Parvati mumbled, therefore getting hit by a snowball thrown by Lavender. 

"You're not supposed to throw snowballs at your teammates!!!!!!!!!" Parvati cried. 

***Dumbledore's office***

"Perfect. Absolutely perfect." Dumbledore stated, clapping his hands together. 

"Yes. Now what will we do next?" McGonagall chuckled. "I never knew matchmaking is so good, yet so hard."

"Want some help?" Nearly Headless Nick said, floating through the wall. 

"I did not know you were interested at matchmaking, Sir Nicholas." Dumbledore said. 

"Oh I am. I really am!" cried Nearly Headless Nick. "Now this should be fun…"

Author's notes: Yay!!!!! This chapter is finished!!!! Chapter Three, Outside the Walls: Gryffindors' Snowball Fight. Now, are some questions answered? Here's a new set of questions: Will Nearly Headless Nick improve the matchmaking incidents? Will Professor Trelawney ever shut up? Will Snape get his hair un-slimed? Will Viktor be mad at Harry? And will I continue this fic??????????????? Anyway, as always, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Any questions or problems just e-mail me or review in that little box right there.


	4. Addition to the Crowd

Snowballs  
  
Part 4  
  
A fan fic made by: Pikachu  
  
Author's notes: Hey people! I'm back with my 4th chapter of Snowballs, Addition to the Crowd. I didn't have any choice. I scheduled it to be made at Dec. 23, 2001, but my friends that I was supposed to call (mainly Porkypop and S______) were out. So, I decided to write this now. (Dec. 22, 2001)  
  
As I said, I'll mention you all that reviewed. And the following are:  
  
hudsonlv426 : Daya : daleia : jinka : Sydney : Hermione 1909 : Satans Little Princess : Draco's Princess : A-man : kaori : Firefly : Nabeeha : hermione elizabeth potter : innus435 : mylanaus : Spark : hermioneharry4ever : Wolf Cry : Gary Skinner : Ghetto : Moon Princess : Porkypop : Syaoran : ArthurofCamelot : NAPPA : becka : Fae Princess : HermioneGPotter  
  
Whew. That was a job. Well, THANKS FOR REVIEWING!!!! You always encourage me to write more!!!!!!!! So, again, I dedicate this all to you nice people who reviewed this fic!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
***start***  
  
Parvati came running down the hall to the Gryffindor Common Room. She had the pictures developed, and she needed Lavender to see them. Then suddenly, she bumped into someone.  
  
"Oh, sorry Miss Patil." Came Professor McGonagall's voice. Parvati dropped the envelope, revealing the incident between Harry and Hermione together a while ago.  
  
"Sorry, Professor." Parvati apologized. But McGonagall wasn't listening. She was looking at the pictures. 'Oh my gosh.'  
  
"Miss Patil, where did you get those?" McGonagall asked, smiling.  
  
"Umm.er.I."  
  
"Don't worry Miss Patil. I won't be mad at you." McGonagall said.  
  
"Umm.. You see Professor, Ron caught that a while ago in the Gryffindor Snowball Fight." Parvati answered.  
  
"I see.. Sir Nicholas, if you please." She said, turning to the wall. Nick came gliding through the wall, picking up the pictures.  
  
"Glad that I may be of service. Goodbye."  
  
"Thank you, Sir Nicholas. Now Miss Patil, I would like to talk to you later after dinner at my office." Professor McGonagall said as she walked away, leaving Parvati clueless.  
  
***Gryffindor Common Room.***  
  
"And she even smiled." Parvati finished explaining what just happened. Lavender was listening intently.  
  
"Wow.can I come with you tonight?" Lavender asked.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Well, why don't we tell Ron?"  
  
"No! What if he tells Harry or Herm?" Parvati defended.  
  
"Well, it's up to you." Lavender sighed as they went out of the Common Room and into the Great Hall.  
  
***Great Hall***  
  
They passed Viktor Krum who was looking sulky as ever. His friends were speaking to him in rapid Bulgarian, probably encouraging him.  
  
Neville, Dean and Seamus were already at the Gryffindor Table. They were eating quite peacefully until Neville put his spoon in his soup and a very noisy wizard cracker exploded in front of him. They laughed very hard.  
  
They finished eating dinner and went to Professor McGonagall's office. After some time, Professor McGonagall came striding towards them.  
  
"Good evening, Miss Patil. I expected you'd come too, Miss Brown. Follow me." Professor McGonagall said. They followed her into her office and sat on the two chairs in either side of her table.  
  
"Well, I clearly see you are trying to fix Miss Granger and Mr. Potter up. I and.um.Professor Dumbledore are.er.doing the same. We want to consult your help since you know them better than us."  
  
Lavender and Parvati was shocked. Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore, play matchmaker?  
  
"Okay!! We'll be happy to help!" Parvati shrieked.  
  
"Um.okay." Lavender said.  
  
"And Miss Patil, Miss Brown, this conversation, never happened." McGonagall added.  
  
"Right."  
  
***The next day.***  
  
Lavender and Paravti quickly turned into Colin when they went crazy, clicking anytime they saw Hermione or Harry or Harry and Hermione together. Meanwhile, Professor McGonagall kept working silently while she let the class play (which is never possible in the book). She kept glancing at Hermione and Harry whom were busy chatting with each other and Ron, too busy blushing because of Lavender. Anyway, holidays were just a week away.  
  
Lavender and Parvati had a charm on themselves to hear people's conversation. And they used this charm to eavesdrop on Harry and Hermione's conversation, then writing it down and sending them to the scheming Professors.  
  
Every teacher in Hogwarts who was teaching Harry or Hermione can be seen observing them. They wrote what they saw on rolls of parchment, and then would give it to either Professor McGonagall or Professor Dumbledore. Then they would read these reports and make them into a fully plotted and schemed plan, therefore consulting Parvati and Lavender. Nearly Headless Nick made reports too, when they are in the common room.  
  
***  
  
Professor Flitwick, on day, glanced and saw scripted H's and Harry's in Hermione's book. He glanced over at Harry's book and saw scripted H's too, but only Hermione's. Professor Flitwick grinned and hurried to his desk.  
  
Professor Trelawney was still blue, still frozen. Professor McGonagall decided that she would rather freeze Trelawney than listen to her 'predictions'.  
  
Professor Binns still droned about whatever he wants to drone on. Snape still loathes Harry, but was writing things like 'He should get expelled' and 'He's stupid, just like his father' on his observation paper. Professor Sprout was teaching them about ingredients or magical plants needed to make a love potion. And, she was observing the two.  
  
*  
  
Harry and Hermione felt a tad bit weird, like the whole school was watching whatever they did. Ron was very inattentive just because Lavender's there.  
  
*  
  
Draco however, remained silent. Weird, isn't it? Well, Dumbledore spoke to him (and you don't have to know what he said.).  
  
Professor Dumbledore paced his office, waiting for their reports about Harry and Hermione. He could remember it just like it was yesterday because it just happened yesterday.  
  
***flashback***  
  
"Headmaster, why did you call us here for?" Snape said. They were having an emergency meeting in the staff room.  
  
"Yes, yes.well, me and Professor McGonagall held an important meeting-"  
  
"For the sake of matchmaking." Professor McGonagall ended Professor Dumbeldore's sentence.  
  
"Matchmaking? Who are we going to make the match?" Professor Flitwick squeaked out.  
  
"Um.Snape, I think you wouldn't like this. Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger." McGonagall said.  
  
The teachers said what they have to say.  
  
"Potter and Granger?"  
  
"That would be nice!"  
  
"Exceptionally perfect!"  
  
"I should say, very important!"  
  
"What are we going to do?"  
  
"Use charms!"  
  
"No, plants!!"  
  
"No, no, no. Love potions, more like it. Snape, can we trust you on that?" Dumbledore said.  
  
"No." Snape said flatly.  
  
"Yes. Love must not be tempered with potions." McGonagall sighed.  
  
"What should we do?"  
  
"What about ask Vladimir then?"  
  
"Vladimir Karkaroff? Well, I think we can manage." Dumbledore said, writing the information down.  
  
"Yes, yes. Well, hand me the paper, Albus. I'll be the one to write it down.." McGonagall said, writing the suggestions on the scroll of parchment.  
  
***end***  
  
It's like one tough job, even if it wasn't in the job description. Albus Dumbledore smiled as he peered into his orb, now showing the three, Ron, Hermione, and Harry, laughing on their way to Defense Against the Dark Arts.  
  
A fire was lit up in Dumbledore's head. Lupin! Remus Lupin, who was back teaching at Hogwarts, can tell him what he should do! Remus was around when he and Minerva McGonagall match Lily and James up. Maybe he could tell them.  
  
Author's notes: Sorry if it's a bit short or boring. I was a bit sleepy when I started it but I promise, the H/Hr Romance will come to life in the later chapters. Meanwhile, can you guys give me ideas? I don't have any right now. (Don't even think of any disgusting ideas or killing someone here!) I'll try my best not to have writer's block at this moment. Thanks a lot, and please, as always, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Any questions or problems, e-mail me at alex_pikachu1822@hotmail.com or just review in that little box down there. 


	5. Attempts to Break the Plan

Snowballs

Part 5

A fan fic made by: Pikachu

Author's notes: OH MY GOSH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 50+ reviews in three days!!!!!!!! I really, really, really thank you all for reviewing!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You are so NICE!!!!!!!!!!! Well, here's the fifth chapter: Attempts to Break the Plan. For your reviews, the names of the people who reviewed the 3rd and 4th chapters will be specially mentioned. The following are:

Diva937 : Porkypop : ~*Crystal Lily*~ : Hermione1909 : Cutie Blossom : Melfina : Moonlight8387 : Amy : Draco's Princess : goldensnitchgirl : Amanda : hermioneharry4ever : hazeleyez : DigiKittyGirl : A-man : PhoenixMage : Firefly : Sarah : danibunnie

Notes to:

goldensnitchgirl (who was too lazy to sign in, but reviewed): Thanks for your ideas!!!!!!!! I'll put them in the next chapters but I think I'll skip the necklace thing. I think I read it in a fanfic here in FanFiction.net. Thanks!!!!!!

Amy (who asked me to finish it by Monday): I'll try because I'll have to finish my other fic, Have You Ever (songfic to S Club 7's) and post it here. Watch out for it, 'kay?

To all of you, THAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNKKKKKKKKSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

You encouraged me yet again to finish my Harry Potter game and not be afraid of the stupid gnomes that kept scaring the life out of me (and kept robbing me of my Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans), not to be afraid of Peeves who tried to kill me; and of course to finish this fic! Thanks to all and I dedicate this chapter to all of you!!!!!

***start***

Professor Dumbledore walked across the castle grounds to the huge Durmstrang ship. It was six in the evening and the moon shone brightly as ever. Knocking on the cabin door, Dumbledore thought of lemon drops.

"Yes, who is it?" came a voice. (Igor Karkaroff in book four doesn't have a Bulgarian accent.)

"It's me, Vladimir. Albus Dumbledore." He replied. 

"Oh yes, yes. Come in." Karkaroff said, opening the door. Dumbledore entered and sat down on a chair.

"What do you want then, Dumbledore?" 

"Well, you see, we, the Hogwarts teachers, are –er—making a plan." Albus said.

"Matchmaking, eh? Well, I like that in a person. Meddles with their students' lives." Karkaroff said amusingly. "My brother, Igor, didn't like that much." 

"Yes, yes…I was wondering if you could have some tips and suggestions for the match." 

"Whom are you making the match on?" Karkaroff asked.

"Do you have to know? It's a bit shameful, really." 

"Nothing is shameful in the name of love." 

"Well, Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger." Dumbledore said, hearing something stop abruptly outside the room. "What is that?" 

"It's nothing, Albus. Carry on." Karkaroff assured. Dumbledore continued to tell their plan.

***

Viktor Krum can't believe what he just heard. Dumbledore and the teachers trying to get his love away from him, and give her to that Potter?

'Vell, two can play at that game.' Viktor mumbled. As he steadied himself to get out of the ship, something rustled behind him.

"Vho's there?" 

"You can't." said a voice, much like Ron's, because it is Ron's. Ron stepped out from the shadows, looking taller than he usually was.

"I can't vat?" he replied boldly.

"You can't interfere with my best friends' love life, you know that." Ron answered, raising his un-Spellotaped wand and pointing it at Krum.

"Vat vill you do if I do interfere vith that stupid Potter's love life?" Krum threw back angrily. Ron advanced.

"You'll just have to wait and see. Don't even dare, or else." Ron snapped, swishing his cloak and returning to the castle, but turned back to talk to Krum. "And don't insult one of us again, you hear me?" 

He left, leaving Krum dumbfounded.

***Gryffindor Common Room***

"Hey, did you finish your H/H homework?" Lavender asked Parvati worriedly. Parvati nodded.

"I'm just about to finish it. What about you?" 

"No I forgot. I lost track of things. Darn…I forgot to do my homework!" Lavender wailed, plopping herself on an armchair beside her.

Hermione, hearing the words 'I forgot to do my homework' came striding towards them. "What homework? I don't remember any teacher giving us homework." 

"Umm…it's special homework, a project, for us only. You don't have to help us Herm. Why don't you go back to Harry?" Parvati reasoned, hiding her scroll of parchment from Hermione's eyes.

"You guys are sure acting weird." Hermione sighed, turning back to walk to Harry. 

"Hello, girls. Are you finished with your work yet?" Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington said, gliding though the wall.

"Almost." Came Parvati's reply.

"No. Can you help me, Nick? I kind of forgot what happened today." Sighed Lavender.

"That's because you were thinking about Ron too much. Why don't you push Ron to the back of your mind and concentrate on our SPECIAL project?" Parvati said playfully.

"I think Parvati is right." Nick agreed. Lavender glared and shouted:

"I WASN'T THINKING ABOUT RON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

The Gryffindor Common Room went silent. 

"Did I hear my brother's name?" Fred joked. "Is Ron that interesting to shout his name to the whole world?"

"Yeah. Is my best friend that interesting to tell the whole world that you were thinking about him?" Harry laughed.

"Is your best friend that beautiful to make you blush all the time?" George said to Harry. Harry blushed crimson, so did Lavender and Hermione. The rest of the night was not so eventful until Ron came in angrily.

***flashback***

"Weasley, nice job." McGonagall said, walking past him.

"What?" 

"And oh, Weasley, I'd like to ask a favor of you." McGonagall said, turning to him.

"What is it, Professor?"

"Well, we need your help."

"What can I do?"

"Ask Miss Brown to go to Hogsmeade with you."

"WHAT?"

"We need your friends Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger to spend more time with each other, Mr. Weasley."

"What, you're playing matchmaker?"

"Now Weasley, don't tell that to all the other people."

"Yes Professor." 

"Off you go then."

"Thank you Professor."

"And Wealsey,"

"What, Professor McGonagall?"

"This conversation never happened."

"Yes. Right."

***End***

"What's the matter Ron?" Harry asked, looking at Ron.

"Nothing." Ron grunted as he went up the boys' dormitory staircase

"You sure?" Hermione asked, turning to Ron. Lavender tried hard not to look at him. Parvati and Nick were trying hard not to laugh.

"Yeah. Just don't wake me up." Ron grunted again.  

"You haven't even eaten dinner yet!" Fred yelled after him. The door was slammed shut.

"Probably thinking about Lavender again." George kidded.

"I WAS NOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ron cried, poking his head out the door and poking his head in again, and slammed the door shut.

"Told you." Fred said, bopping George on the head.

Author's notes: There you have it!!! Chapter five: Attempts to Break the Plan!!! Sorry if it's a bit short. Anyway, as always, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I really thank all the people who reviewed, especially GoldenSnitchGirl who gave me ideas and Porkypop, who urged me to go on. Any problems or questions, just e-mail me at alex_pikachu1822@hotmail.com or just review in that little box down there. Thanks to all you people who read this, and loved it. P.S.: Disclaimers come in the end. And…PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Lupin Says It All

Snowballs

Part 6

A fan fic made by: Pikachu

Author's notes: Thank You people!!!!!!!!! I'm not so sure if it's true, but Porkypop said I have 70+ reviews. I really thank you all!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Here are the people nice enough to read and review:

Firefly : Phoebe1912 : hermioneharry4ever : syaoran : OllyWood's Gal : Warlock : Porkypop: hazeleyez : goldensnitchgirl : A-man : innus435 : dw12 : Gary Skinner: Satans Little Princess : Anne : HermioneAngel 

Notes to: 

Firefly, Phoebe1912, syaoran and OllyWood's Gal: THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

hermioneharry4ever: You're right, but then, that would be another's point of view. Ron wasn't mad at Harry and Hermione to be together, he was glad they could be together!!!!!!!! Sorry if I disappointed you. He was mad because McGonagall asked him to ask Lavender out, and he wasn't ready yet. 

Warlock: Thanks! I make them a bit out of character for it to be funny. This fic's under Romance/Humor category, that's why I make them out of character to _be _funny. Get it?

Porkypop: DO YOU HAVE TO SHOUT IT TO THE WHOLE WORLD?!?!?!?!?!?!? Anyway, thanks!

hazeleyz: No problem J 

goldensnitchgirl: I hate him too!!!!! Anyway, thanks for your ideas again!!! Haven't got time to read your fics, but I will find time!! 

A-man, innus435: THANKS!!!

dw12: Don't worry, I will.

Gary Skinner: I really, really, really thank you for the comment!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Satans Little Princess: Thanks!! I will!

HermioneAngel: Sorry if I didn't mention you in the last chapter. I really thank you!

Anne: Can you tell "teaya" or syaoran (that's her name when she reviews here) not to fall asleep when talking to somebody? I lost my ideas when I was shouting to the phone for her to wake up. THANKS!!!!   

Anyway, I, again, dedicate Chapter 6: Lupin Says It All, to you all WHO READ THIS FIC AND REVIEWED IT (So did the ones who read, but didn't have time to review.)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

***start***

Ron Weasley paced the dormitory back and forth, wondering what he should do. 

"If I ask Lavender out…. Harry and Hermione could spend more time with each other, and they could have a relationship with each other, but what if that stupid Krum shows up and wreck everything?" Ron mumbled to himself. To his surprise, somebody answered.

"Don't worry Ron, I'll take good care of us." Harry said, opening the door.

"But, you don't know Krum." Ron said, plopping himself to his bed.

"What do you mean I don't know Krum? I know him, he knows me, and so what's the difference?" Harry said, plopping into his own bed.

"Krum's different when it comes to Herm, Harry. He'd try to pull you two apart!" Ron said.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh Harry," Ron sighed. "Being famous can sometimes be so confusing, isn't it? Don't you know? Hermione has a crush on you!"

"She has a crush…on _me_?" Harry said, surprised.

"Yeah! For the sake of Hedwig answer me if you have a crush on Herm!" Ron cried.

"I do." Harry said, staring out the window. 

"That's all that I needed." Ron sighed, standing up and walking towards the door.

"All you needed for what?" Harry asked him, turning to him.

"Well…never mind." Ron said, walking out of the dormitory. 

Harry was left alone, confused.

***Gryffindor Common Room***

Fred and George stopped playing Exploding Snap and turned to the stairs. Ron was thundering down the stairs like a mad hippogriff and running towards Nearly Headless Nick, Lavender and Parvati. 

"Probably got the courage to ask her out then." Fred said to George.

"Nah. Probably wanted to flatten them down." George replied. "Or admit he has a crush on her." 

"Bet you on it?" Fred asked.

"Deal!" George replied. 

Ron started telling everything that happened to the three, including Harry's confession.

"You did?" Lavender shrieked in joy. 

"Told you." George said, grinning.

"How did you do it?" Parvati cried.

"No-uh. Told _you._" Fred said, grinning widely back.

"I have my ways. Where's Hermione anyway?" Ron said, grinning as wide as his brothers.

"In our dormitory. Now that she's gone, we can get a perfect score!" Lavender cried, throwing her arms around Ron. Ron blushed, and then fainted, in Lavender's arms. 

"Now, now Lavender, go easy on him." Nearly Headless Nick chuckled.

"Go easy on who?" Lavender said, confused.

"Oh. She doesn't know that she's holding her precious Ron in her arms at the moment." Paravti said amusingly.

"What? I'm what?" Lavender said, astounded. She looked down and saw Ron snuggled close to her. She shrieked and let go of Ron. Ron fell to the floor with a thump.

"Oh love. We couldn't avoid it." Nearly Headless Nick said miserably.

"Yes. Ron fainted quite gladly, but then fell with a _thump_." Said Parvati, playing along.

Lavender responded by throwing her things at Parvati and Nick, probably forgetting that Nick couldn't be hit.

***The next day (Thursday…)…***

The students filed out noisily after the bell rang. 

"Miss Brown, Mr. Weasley, Miss Patil, a word if you please." McGonagall said as she walked to her table. Ron, Lavender and Parvati stepped up to her.

"Now, where are your scrolls of parchment?" McGonagall asked them. Ron looked worried. "Don't worry, Weasley. You mustn't do what Miss Patil and Miss Brown here are doing. Mr. Potter and Miss Granger might notice what we're doing for them. Just report to them what happened and they'll write it down." 

"Thank you Professor." Ron replied, relieved.

"Here are our scrolls, Professor. The contents may be shocking, but amusing too." Parvati said, handing Professor McGonagall the scrolls.

"Why thank you. Now hurry along then. Professor Lupin might've noticed you're a bit late. And Weasley," Professor McGonagall said. "Did you do what I asked you to do?" 

"Umm…. Not yet Professor." 

"Well, do it now," McGonagall said to him. Ron turned to face Lavender. "Not now, Weasley." Ron turned to McGonagall again. "Just do it later. Hogsmeade weekend this weekend, mind you." 

"Yes Professor." Ron replied. They walked out of the classroom as fourth year Gryffindors and Slytherins entered. As soon as they were out of earshot, Lavender turned to Ron.

"What was that all about?" she asked. 

"Just…um…never mind. You'll find out soon." Ron blushed and looked away from the two. After a few minutes later, they were outside the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

"Sorry we're late Professor. Professor McGonagall requested for us to stay longer." Lavender said, opening the door. 

"Excused, Lavender. You're excused." Professor Lupin said with a cheerful smile. They entered and sat in their usual seats, Ron with Harry and Hermione, Parvati and Lavender with Dean and Seamus. 

"Why are you late?" Hermione said, turning to Ron.

"Nothing." Ron replied. The class went on smoothly. Some time later, someone knocked on the door. 

"Yes?" Professor Lupin replied. Professor Dumbledore's head appeared through the doorway. 

"Remus, can I talk to you?" Professor Dumbledore asked. 

"Yes. Class, can I leave you for quite some time?" Lupin asked the class. The class nodded and Professor Lupin exited the classroom. 

***Outside the Defense Against the Dark Arts Classroom…***

"Remus," Professor Dumbledore started.

"Yes Headmaster?" Lupin asked.

"I need some details." Professor Dumbledore stated.

"What details?" 

"Years ago. When me and Minerva matched—"

"Lily and James." Lupin finished. 

"Yes. Well, we're making a match again." Dumbledore said 

"Who?" 

"Harry and Hermione." Dumbledore stated.

"WHAT??????"

***Inside the Defense Against the Dark Arts Classroom…***

"Who's that?" Dean Thomas said, turning to the door.

"I guess Professor Dumbledore told him something shocking." Harry said, closing his Defense Against the Dark Arts book.

"What? Lupin's going to get fired?" Malfoy said hopefully.

"Shut up Malfoy." Harry snapped.

***Outside…***

"Well, can I trust you on giving me details?" Dumbledore asked him.

"Well, yes, I suppose. But ask Sirius too. He knows more than I do." Lupin sighed. This is going to be a tough job, thought Lupin. Imagine, Dumbledore and McGonagall matchmakers…AGAIN! 

Author's Notes: I am very sorry if it is a bit short, boring or whatever you didn't expect of it. PLEASE!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!! I really thank all of you who read, but did not review and those who read, and did review. I really, really, really, really, thank you guys all!!!!!! I'm deciding whether I'm going to continue this fic or not. I do have a lot to do, especially making you guys happy. Anyway, Just say id you want it to have ten or more chapters. Thanks so much and please, as always, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Any comments, suggestions, problems or questions, e-mail me at alex_pikachu1822@hotmail.com or review in that little box right down there. And, if you can, read my other fic, Hermione's 6th Year Christmas. THANK YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

P.S: MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!!!  


	7. A Change of Heart

Snowballs

Part 7

A fan fic made by: Pikachu

Author's Notes: I am very, very, very, very sorry for the delay. I wasn't at my home for 3 days and wasn't able to do this seventh chapter. I was at my cousin's house, they did have a computer, but they didn't have the Internet. So, please enjoy this part. 

I really, really, really, really thank you all who reviewed!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The following that reviewed are going to be specially mentioned in this chapter. And the following are:

nsyncluver : Angelwenh (if that's wrong spelling, sorry. That's in the review page.) : ~*Crystal Lily*~ : Basilisk : KenyakoEmpress : OllyWood's Gal : DigiKittyGirl : Linda : Darkangel009988 : innus435 : genie* : Porkypop : ReEnA : Firefly : demented : Wraith : Satans Little Princess : CindyLea : hermione elizabeth potter : Amy : daleia : Care Bear : Voldemort jr. : Katherine aka Star : Sakura Kinomoto : Draco's Princess : Megami Li : amy potter : hazeleyz : Hermione1909 : hermione_potter : Sarah

Notes to:

nsyncluver (sorry if something's missing! I don't really remember.): I'm an N*SYNC fan too!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

innus435: Ron's project is mentioned in one previous chapter, and will be mentioned here. GoldenSnitchGirl gave me that idea. I really thank her, and you!!!!!!

hermione elizabeth potter : Thanks for your idea! I'll put it here, don't worry, but I think I read that in another fic too… anyway, it's going here! 

Sakura Kinomoto: Hey, if you're a CCS (Card Captor Sakura) fan or you just used Sakura-chan's name, you might want to read my Eriol/Tomoyo CCS fic, Friends or Closer, if that's okay with you.

To the rest, Arigato gozaimasu, or THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Anyway, THANKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- With sincere gratitude, 

A. Pikachu

***start***

Professor Dumbledore paced his office anxiously, waiting for Professor Lupin to arrive. It was a quarter past seven, and the night had fallen. 

Fawkes was perched silently on the windowsill, staring at Dumbledore. A while later, the door opened and Remus Lupin entered. 

"Good evening, Professor." Lupin greeted him, sitting down. 

"Good evening too, Remus. Now, before we could waste any time, kindly tell me what happened some…18 years ago. Maybe 19." Dumbledore replied, sitting down in his own chair.

"Well, I haven't got a clear memory. I'm sorry if some of my statements are not so clear, but then you should still consult Sirius about this." 

"Don't worry Remus." Dumbledore assured him. "Go on." 

Lupin said everything he could remember. Dumbledore smiled at each memory, each statement said by Lupin. He was writing it down of course, and decide whether he'd use some of it or not. 

***Gryffindor Common Room***

Ron Weasley shifted uncomfortably in his chair. It was Thursday night, and as McGonagall said it, he had to do it now. Fred and George were laughing nearby, Harry and Hermione doing homework on the other side of him (Harry turning redder every time Hermione looked at him, or smiled at him.), Lavender, Parvati, and Nearly Headless Nick behind him. 

"What's wrong, Ron?" Harry asked him, noticing that he was twitching every ten seconds and shifting every minute.

"Well, I have to do something." Ron replied uneasily. Of course he didn't want the two to know what he was going to do, because that means telling them everything the teachers had done for them. 

"Do it now, Weasley." Said a voice behind him. Professor McGonagall was standing right behind him, smiling. Ron stood up abruptly, causing their table to shake and several scrolls of parchment to roll down the floor. 

"Umm… Professor McGonagall, would you mind me asking… what does Ron have to do?" Hermione asked. Ron frowned and McGonagall smiled again.

"Nothing really, Ms. Granger. Just a special project." 

"Oh. I see. Thank you Professor." Hermione replied. She turned back to her Arithmancy homework.

"Well Weasley. As I said, do it now." McGongall said before stepping out of the Common Room.

"I better go do it. You two don't watch. It'd be humiliating." Said Ron to Harry. Harry and Hermione nodded, thinking about what Ron is going to do.

Ron walked uneasily to Lavender. Lavender was working on her "project", as well as Nick and Parvati. Ron stopped in front of her. 

"Umm…er…Lavender?" Ron asked, his whole body shaking.

"What?" Lavender replied, turning away from her parchment.

"Well…you see…um…er…will you go out with me this Hogsmeade weekend?"

Ron said this very fast. Parvati shrieked, Nick grinned and Lavender gasped.

"Well, what will you say?!" Parvati nudged her. Lavender stuttered.

"W-well, umm…yes. Okay." Lavender said, shifting her gaze to the floor, trying to hide the faint red tinge in her cheeks from Parvati. 

"Thanks. I'll see you." Ron replied, a tone of relief in his voice. He walked away quietly back to their table.

***Durmstrang Ship…***

"I'll do it no matter vat." Krum insisted. He was inside their ship, his friend with him.

"But you know vat that boy said to you, Viktor! You vouldn't vant to underestimate him!!" his friend protested.

"Vell, vat vould you do if the vhole vorld vanted to take your love avay from you, eh?" Krum spat, running a hand through his hair. 

"I vouldn't know vat to feel because I don't haff a love." His friend said.

"Vhy vould I tell you anyvay? You're an idiot!" Krum spat angrily, stomping to their cabin. "Stupid Harry Potter!" 

***Inside Krum's cabin…***

Krum slammed the door shut, not caring if anyone heard him He sat down on his bed. "Vhy does he have to take all I vant avay from me?" he mumbled.

"You're just jealous." A voice said.

"Jealous of vho? That Potter?" he mumbled.

"Yes. Don't you notice, Hermione loves him, not you? You're so stubborn sometimes." Vladimir Karkaroff entered, his velvet black robes billowing behind him.

"How did you know?" Krum grumbled.

"You're not very observant. I sometimes wondered why my brother Igor liked you best. You just care about yourself, not for the sake of others. You're just like Igor." Karkaroff said. 

"Vell, how vould you know? You're not me." Krum spat to his new headmaster. 

"As I said, you're not very observant. Think about what I said and what your attitude is, and you'll understand what I am saying." Vladimir said finally, walking out into the darkness and closing the door behind him.

***Dumbledore's office…***

"Well, what about the time you asked our Potions master to give Lily and James detention for whispering in class? That worked." Lupin said.

"They were kissing when Professor…um…I forgot his name, came. They were still given a week's detention." Dumbledore said a bit disapprovingly.

"That still worked." Lupin added. 

"Umm… Yes. Well, better write to Sirius to tell him to come here. His name's cleared." Dumbledore sighed. 

"His WHAT?!?!?!?!" Lupin screamed.

"Name cleared. Now, don't go telling that to Harry, Remus. Sirius wanted to keep it as a secret." Dumbledore added a bit quickly. "That would be all, Remus. You may go." 

Lupin, who was a bit out of breath, nodded and left. 

"Now where did I put my quill…"

***Gryffindor Common Room…***

"So…what was that all about?" Harry asked Ron.

"You'd know this weekend." Ron replied.

"Oh c'mon! Tell us!" Hermione pleaded, stooping down to pick up her eagle-feather quill.

"We're you're best friends, Ron. It wouldn't be right if you kept secrets from us!" Harry said.

"Well," Ron said, gathering all his things and shoving them into his bag. "I wouldn't know if you're going out now and if you kept it a secret, wouldn't I?" 

"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Harry and Hermione screamed. Ron ducked to avoid schoolbags thrown his way and laughed all the way to the dormitory.

***Girls' Dormitory, late at night…***

"You are so lucky, Lav. Being asked out by your own crush!" Parvati sighed, rolling over to face Lavender. Hermione was on the other side of her, sleeping.

"Yeah…thanks." Lavender replied, closing her eyes. 

"What, you're going to sleep and dream about Ron already????" Parvati said. 

Lavender sat up and threw her pillows at her. 

***The next day…***

"Hermione, stop that!" Ron cried as they entered the Great Hall. Hermione was hiding right behind them, Harry very sleepy because yesterday night, at eight, George called a Quidditch practice and they finished late at night. 

"I assure you, Krum's not going to touch you!" Ron cried again, not noticing that someone was tapping him on the shoulder.

"Hey (yawn) Ron, look behind (YAWN) you." Harry said. Ron turned around and saw Hermione shaking in fear. Krum was right behind them. 

"What do you want?" Harry snapped as he realized who he was. 

"I vas hoping I could talk to – (Hermione was cowering behind Harry) Ron." Krum finished. Hermione gave a sigh of relief. 

"Okay. See you guys later." Ron said as he followed Krum to the end of the Great Hall. 

"Well, what do you want from me?" Ron said, facing Krum.

"I vas vondering if I can help you." Krum said.

"WHAAT?????????????" 

Author's notes: Hey! Chapter 7: A Change of Heart. I really thank you all for reviewing and now, in 9 days, my story has achieved the number 110 in reviews!!!! You guys are so great!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Any problems or questions, e-mail me at alex_pikachu1822@hotmail.com or just review in that little box right down there. 

And THANKS TO ALL!!!!!!

Happy New YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

A. Pikachu          


	8. The Incident / Hermione's Thoughts

Snowballs

Part 8 

A fan fic made by Pikachu

Author's notes: Hey!!!!! I really thank you all for reviewing!!!!! I am so busy these days, and I'll try to finish this now. 

Here are the so cute people who reviewed:

Allison : Sunshine : amy potter : Hermione1909 : hermione_potter : Cutie Blossom : innus435 : Firefly : Christine : Emily : AznGolDragonGod : Renee : Satans Little Princess : Warlock : Porkypop : Misty Wildfire : Amy : Zille : smiley chic : Draco's Princess : nappa : Basilisk : Hysteria : hermioneharry4ever 

I really thank syaoran for this, because she helped me write this through the phone. I dedicate this chapter to all of you!!!!! 

***start***

A week has passed since Viktor Krum said that he helped. The matchmaking plans are going smoothly, so did Ron and Lavvender's "date". Ron eventually told Lavender that McGonagall asked him to ask Lavender out. Lavender said it was okay, and they found each other's company very cheerful.

Hermione would always fall into Harry, bump into Harry, sometimes almost kissing Harry. But that part didn't work. Harry was stubborn and turns away.

Example: Harry and Hermione are doing their Transfiguration homework together. Ron can be found with Lavender. Parvati and Nick were together, doing their special project. Hermione will look at Harry and Harry will look at her at the same time, faces inches apart. Harry, blushing furiously, turns back to his Transfiguration book.

One time, Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore amused themselves by putting too much rocks around. Nearly Headless Nick pointed out that if they put too much rocks and puddles, everyone might trip, and they didn't want Cho to fall to Harry and Hermione to slip into the arms (yuck!) of Viktor Krum. For Cho was in front of Harry and Viktor Krum was behind Hermione. 

It was a cold Wednesday night, and Christmas was on Saturday. The holidays had started and most of the students stayed at Hogwarts for Christmas. 

Hermione Granger was walking alone down a dark, scary corridor. She was going back to the Gryffindor Tower after dinner. It was already eight o' clock and the flaming torches cast eerie shadows on the wall. Harry couldn't accompany her, because of Quidditch practices. Ron couldn't because Professor McGonagall called him. 

A while later, Hermione felt someone tug on her arm. She wheeled around, and saw Viktor Krum grasping her arm.

"What are you doing?" Shrieked Hermione. Fear was surging through her blood. Fear. Krum just stared at her. Hermione tugged her arm out of his grasp, but he held on tight. She didn't want to be with him…alone…in the dark…with no one else…

Hermione gave a huge tug, but he still held on. 

"Let go of me!!" Hermione cried, her eyes watery. Fear was surging through her body faster, making her cry, making her shiver, making her pray to see anyone…anybody…even Malfoy, or worse, Peeves.

But Krum just stared down at her menacingly. She was scared, scared of him…scared of being alone… Hermione tried and tried to free her arm from Viktor's fingers. 

"Let me go! What do you think you're doing! Let me go!" Hermione pleaded, her eyes stung with tears.

*

Harry walked exhaustedly to the Gryffindor tower. Carrying his Firebolt, he headed for the Tower, eyes half open. It had been a tiring night, (A/N: I am so sorry for that mistake in one chapter, I put George's name. It was supposed to be Harry's name. Sorry.) Fred and George kept fooling off, Harry finally shouted for them to cut it off to start practicing. Hogwarts was going to hold a Quidditch Christmas Special on Saturday, and they were going to present an air show with their broomstick, since they won the last Inter-House Tournament. 

Harry yawned as he stepped up the staircase; he heard a muffled voice crying on the other side of him.

'It's not Hermione, I'm tired and I don't care. I want to sleeeeeep.' Harry thought sleepily, moving on. He heard Hermione's cry for someone to let go. Harry's eyes jerked open. He dropped his broomstick and hurried to the other side. When he saw Viktor Krum forcing Hermione to go with him, anger overcame him. He ran to Hermione.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!?!" Harry cried angrily. 

"Taking vat's mine." Krum said evilly. Hermione was breathing in short breaths, her eyes becoming more watery as the minutes passed by. 

"She's not yours!" Harry threw back. He got his wand and pointed it at Krum. "Get the bloody hell out of here." 

"You can't tell me vat to do." Krum snapped, pulling Hermione close to him. He forced Hermione to face him, and kissed her. When he pulled back, Hermione started to cry, pushing away from him.  

"I said get the bloody hell out of here!" Harry cried, using his wand to emit a red-hot beam and aiming it at Krum. It glazed Krum's shoulder, making it burn.

Just then, Ron and Lavender were coming.

"You're going to pay for this, Potter. You vill." He grumbled at Harry, and disappeared. (Krum did not Disapparate. Just Teleported.)

When Krum has disappeared, Hermione ran into Harry, crying in his arms. Hermione's long, sleek and shiny hair rustled with the gentle breeze as the cold December wind passed by. 

"Shh…it's going to be okay Hermione…nothing's wrong…shh…don't cry…" Harry comforted her, pushing Hermione's brown hair to the back of her ear. Hermione was still crying, now silently, in Harry Potter's arms.

Harry cupped her cheek with his hand and made her look up. Hermione's eyes were red, and tears were still running down her tear-stained cheeks. 

"Don't worry Hermione. You're with me now…nothing's going to hurt you while I'm here. That idiot won't touch you you're with me…Hermione…don't cry. It's okay now. It's going to be okay." Harry whispered to her soothingly. Hermione buried her face in his chest, still crying silently, hoping that Viktor wouldn't come near her again. He wrapped his arms around her for comfort. Harry just comforted her soothingly as Ron and Lavender started to run towards them.

"What happened? What did he do?" Lavender asked as they got to Harry.

"What did that git did to you two?" Ron fumed, almost breaking his wand in half. But Harry didn't answer them, he just continued soothing Hermione as Ron and Lavender stared at them.

***Gryffindor Common Room***

The warm, cackling fire cast eerie shadows that flicker on the walls. The moon shone brightly through the dark night sky, strips of moonlight lighting the room with its silvery light.

Harry Potter continued to stare at the fire, absentmindedly stroking the sleeping girl's forehead gently with his fingers. His arm was wrapped around the girl's shoulders. 

Hermione's head was rested on his muscular shoulder. Her beautiful golden brown locks draped over them. As the fire cackled away, she moaned, shifting her head. Harry smiled, looking down at the beautiful girl sleeping beside him. He stared longingly, wanting to kiss her full red lips. He played with strands of her golden brown hair that was as smooth as silk. She stirred again, this time opening her eyes and looking up at Harry. 

"Thank you Harry." Hermione mumbled, looking up at his bright green eyes. 

"For what, Herm?" Harry said, smiling at her. Hermione blushed and looked down at the ground. A thick scarlet blanket was covering them both.

"For what you did earlier. I really thank you." Hermione replied.

"You don't have to, Hermione. That's what friends are for, right?" Harry said, looking sweetly at her. "Why don't you go back to sleep? I'll just carry you to your dormitory." 

"Hmm…" Hermione sighed. She just remembered. She loves Harry. Is it the time to tell him? Now, when they were all alone? But there were more problems to face…Viktor Krum. **But she has to tell him… She loved Harry very much…loved him more than her life…because he has protected her through the years…and do nothing for him. Sure. There were the homework, the projects, the books and the school stuff, but that wasn't enough. He was doing more for her. Something she couldn't put her finger on. Something like loving her back. **

**A tiny resentful voice inside her head said:**

**But, no, that couldn't be.            **

** For Harry likes Cho Chang, you see.**

**You cannot love him, you cannot,**

**'Cause he loves Cho and loves you not.**

**A small encouraging voice snapped:**

**         Don't listen to that annoying brat, **

**         Yes, as you believe, he likes that Chinese girl,**

**         But do you have proof, **

**         That he still likes this girl?**

**         You cannot prove that, **

**So even dare.**

**To tell him what you feel right now, **

**To see if he really cares.**

The resentful voice came back again. 

                Don't believe a word she's saying.

                You'll just get hurt if you do.

                You don't have to know if he is caring. 

                If you get hurt, then what would you say?

                You would just cry all night and all day!

The encouraging voice replied and said:

         It is better to have loved and lost, 

         Than to lose all once more!

         It is better if you tried, 

         Than let him get away,

         And slip from your fingers yet again!!!

The resentful voice cried back:

         Oh this rubbish, all this trash!

         Why don't you just find someone else?

         Who you are sure that will love you all his life,

         When you are sure he will love you than anyone else has ever before!!!

The encouraging voice snapped:

         Oh just shut up, can't you just see?

         Why don't you just let the girl be? 

         She has her own mind; she has to decide on her own! 

          So just leave her alone, you git, you prat!

         Why don't you just leave her be and alone?

The other voice shouted: 

         Then why are you here then? Why are you here?

         If you want her to decide on her own, why are you still here, my dear?

         Let her decide then, let her heart be the arrow. 

         C'mon now, you git, you prat, you voice!

         Leave her alone, as you told, and let her be!! 

 At that moment, the voices disappeared, leaving her mind empty and clear. She had thought about this very hard, and Hermione decided she would tell what she feels for the jet-black haired boy now.

"Umm…Harry? I have to say something…"

Author's notes: Phew! How'd you like it? The poetic part just came to me. I know…it's pretty corny, right? Well, longer too, than my other chapters. Just review and tell me what you think! 

School day's coming real fast…vacation's almost over. I hope I could finish this in time before Jan. 7. 

As always…PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Any problems or questions, e-mail me at alex_pikachu1822@ hotmail.com or review in that little box just down there. 

P.S: I am very sorry if I missed anyone who reviewed. I'm in a hurry! And Chapter nine contains Harry's P.O.V!!!!!!!!!!!! Please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. Disappearance

Snowballs

Part 9

A fan fic made by Pikachu

Author's notes: Hi!!!! Back here with chapter 9!!!!!! I really thank you guys for reviewing. 

The following were:

Satans Little Princess : Megan McPherson : goldensnitchgirl : Firefly : Cutie Blossom : Sam : LadyMalfoy : divastar : hazeleyz : Porkypop : Warlock : JR : hermione_potter : Spaceshifted : Basilisk : InsaneVampireWriter : Bunny Lee : mandy weasley : A-man : Hermione Megami Potter : Allison : Batdz Angel : Angel : Hermione1909 : syaoran 

Notes to: 

Spaceshifted, InsaneVampireWriter, Bunny Lee, mandy weasley: Thank you! Don't worry. 

Basilisk: Yuck!!  I hate Dr. Seuss!!!! Did it really sound like some Dr. Seuss poem? I am really, really sorry about it, I just thought that I mean…well…um…*cries* I'm a bad author, aren't I????? I'm serious!!

Satans Little Princess, divastar: I just tried it once…I never usually write cliffhangers. Anyway, thanks for reviewing.

Megan McPherson: Sure. I'd e-mail you when this is finished. 

Goldensnitchgirl: Thanks so much!!

Firefly: She will. But…

Sam: Hey! I hate him too!!! Everyone hates him, right? RIGHT????

hazeleyez: Don't worry! Hermione couldn't tell him now…

Porkypop: I thought you liked Wade Robson too…

Warlock, JR: Thanks!! I will. But, Warlock…there's something quite unexplainable.

hermione_potter: Thanks so much!!!!!!!!!! 

A-man: What does WTF mean? Anyway, thanks for reviewing!!

Hermione Megami Potter: I don't think you're insane. I do that sometimes in a fic. Especially the one where Harry marries Cho and leaves Hermione all broken hearted…WAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!! *Cries and blows nose with a tissue. *

Allison, Batdz Angel: *sniff* Thanks so much!!!!!! I am so grateful! 

Angel: Is it really that bad? I mean…I checked it and everything…. If you mean the names of the reviewers, it's just my own way. And another thing about the names, I just type it the way they type it in their reviews. And if the other words are misspelled, well, no one can type perfectly, right? If my story is childish, or infantile as you say, I already thought of a plot not so childish really. And that's why it's called fan _fiction_. It sometimes has never had a chance of happening in the book. If it's still corny to you, then just say it to me, but not in your reviews, just e-mail me. It can offend us writers pretty bad. Saying it right where most of the readers can see it. I had worked pretty hard on this, and if you don't believe me e-mail syaoran or Porkypop and ask them. I am sorry if this note had offended you in any way, because your review offended me.

Hermione1909: I hate him too!!!!!!!!!!!!! I hate him so much!!!!!!! *grins evilly* *grin vanishes* Thanks anyway!!! 

***start***

Harry stared blankly at the cackling fire in front of them. Hermione seems to be asleep, and he was feeling a bit drowsy too. 

***Start of Harry's P.O.V.***

I looked down at the beautiful girl lying beside me. Her eyes were looking at some far away object, seemingly lost in thought. I stared at her beautiful face, and then I became lost in thought too. I was looking down at her, her golden brown tresses draped over her curvy figure, her cheeks had what most girls were trying to have, the beautiful rosy-white complexion. 

It seemed, for me, that I was staring at her, dreaming about her, about longer than eternity. It seemed that the minutes were slowly turning into hours…and she looked up to me and sat straight.

"Umm…Harry? I have to say something." She mumbled. But I heard her clearly. 

"What is it Herm?" I replied. I stared back at the cackling fire. 

"You see Harry…umm…" Hermione mumbled nervously. 

***End of Harry's P.O.V. Returns to our P.O.V.***

"What?" Harry replied sweetly, noticing that it was a bit hard for Hermione to say what she was going to say. 

"Umm…er…Harry, I umm…I—!" Hermione managed to say, before a door being slammed open was heard. They both turned to the staircases, but no one came. Instead, Ron's voice was heard from upstairs.

"Can you guys *yawn* go to sleep now?!?!" Ron said, standing sleepily on the bridge overlooking the common room. 

"What? Ron, we're talking about something here." Hermione said. 

"I *yawn* do not *big yawn* care!!!" Ron said sleepily. "We people can't sleep with you talking out loud there." 

"What do you mean 'talking out loud? We were just whispering!" Harry replied, looking up. 

"Yeah, yeah… Harry, just come up here and sleep. Herm, just go up there and sleep." Ron commanded. He walked back fuzzily to his dormitory, leaving Harry and Hermione alone. 

"Well, I'll just say it to you tomorrow Harry. Good night." Hermione said, walking up to her dormitory.

"Yeah…good night Herm." Harry said, walking up to his own.

***The next day…***

"Hey Ron, where are you going?" Harry and Ron shouted after Ron, who was running towards Lavender and Parvati. 

"What the he --?" Lavender said as Ron stopped in front of them. It was just minutes before Transfiguration, and surely McGonagall will go mad at them for being late. Especially since she's expecting their scrolls. 

"I just remembered." Ron panted. "That—

"That you have to kiss Lavender everyday…I know, I know. Now c'mon let's hurry. Transfiguration will start any minute." Parvati said impatiently. 

"No – it's about Harry and Hermione!" Ron struggled to say. Parvati turned around and ran straight to Ron. 

"What did they do?" Lavender asked hurriedly. 

"I just remembered that Hermione was about to say something very important to Harry." Ron said.

"And? What happened?" Lavender inquired.

"I came in." 

"I knew it!!! You are soooo…" Parvati started.

"Wait! Let me finish. I remember Hermione stuttering. I believe that— that" Ron continued.

"Hermione was going to say that she liked Harry!!" Lavender squealed excitedly. She grabbed Ron's hand, then Parvati's, and started to sprint towards the Transfiguration classroom. 

***Inside…***

Professor McGonagall began tapping her finger impatiently on her desk. 

'Where could they possibly be?' she thought anxiously. At that, the door was kicked open by Lavender who was obviously very excited and was followed by two very shocked people. 

"Miss Brown! Do you know how late you are?" McGonagall started. Lavender cut her off.

"I have very important news!!!" Lavender shrieked.

"W-what? Do you mean…about…" McGonagall stuttered.

"Yes Professor!!" Parvati said, running torwards her. "Right Ron?"

"Erm…yeah. Right." Ron said, following the two. Professor McGonagall walked over to her desk and listened to the three. The class stared in amazement, or in finding it strange. After a while, Professor McGonagall screamed: "WHAT!!!!!!" 

She cleared her throat and faced the class. "Umm…class, can I leave you for a while? These students here have told me very useful information and I have to say it to Dumbledore quickly." 

The class nodded fervently. "C'mon then, Brown, Patil, Weasley. Dumbledore might be so delighted at this news." McGonagall said as she stridden out of the room. Ron, Lavender and Parvati following her footsteps. 

"What was that all about?" Draco said to Pansy. Pansy just shrugged, and then turned to Hermione and Harry. 

"Hey Potter, Granger, Weasley's your best friend. Do you know what was that about?" 

"No." Harry said flatly.

"Well, see here. Their friendship's breaking apart!" Malfoy sniggered.

"One more word Malfoy…" Harry grumbled. Hermione just shrugged and said to Harry.

"Isn't it strange for McGonagall not to give us any seatwork?" 

"Why are you complaining? It's all good." Dean said from behind. (You know Goo/Milton from 'My Brother and Me'?)

***Dumbledore's office*** 

"Albus!! Important news!!" McGonagall said as she entered his office. Dumbledore appeared, carrying Fawkes. 

"Yes Minerva. What is it?" Dumbledore said calmly, walking towards his chair and sitting down. 

Minerva hurried to him and whispered the 'news' in his ear. 

"Indeed?" Dumbledore asked. "Indeed Mr. Weasley?" 

"Yes sir." Ron answered.

***Friday, Christmas Eve (A little bit late, don't you think?)***

Ron woke up groggily and stared around the room. No one was there. 

"What? Where is everybody?" Ron asked himself. He got up, took a bath, got dressed and went downstairs. Still, there was no one in sight!

"What the hell is going on here?" Ron asked himself. He went down to the Great Hall. No one was there. Even the teachers weren't there. 

"Oh my God… did Voldemort attack the whole school and now I am all alone?" Ron asked himself worriedly. Feeling a bit queasy, he skipped breakfast and went to the Entrance Hall. Surely there would be cracked walls and ruins if Voldemort was here, right? 

He proceeded to brood on the thought, when he heard shrieks, swoons and sighs and whoops heard from the Quidditch Field. 

"Oh! I forgot! The Quidditch Christmas Special!" Ron gasped. He ran towards the Quidditch Field, hoping it just started.

***Hours later…***

Ron and Hermione were walking back to the Gryffindor Tower, chatting happily about the outcome of the presentation. Harry did very well; performing twists, torns and loops in midair while the end of his broomstick emitted violet smoke. 

"Mr. Weasley, a word if you please." Dumbledore asked Ron. 

"Wait here Hermione. Shout if someone attacks you, okay?" Ron said to Hermione. Hermione nodded and waited for Ron. 

It seemed like forever to Hermione. Dumbledore and Ron were talking, and it seems like she has to wait for Ron longer. 

Hermione shuddered. She was sure something, or someone, just moved at the other side of the hall, in that dark shadowy corridor. Her eyes darted here and there. She turned around to see if someone was there, hoping it wasn'tKrum.  Out of nowhere, a hand appeared behind Hermione. The hand was holding some cloth in its palm. It covered Hermione's mouth. Hermione shrieked, but only a muffled shout was heard. She tried to yell, to shout, to scream, but soon was unconscious. Hermione's limp body was being dragged away, into the dark, shadowy corridor, in the other side of the hall.

"Ron! Ron!!!" The fat lady screeched. "RON WEASLEY!!!!!!!!!!" 

"What?" Ron glanced around. "Wait…w-where's Hermione?!?!?!" Ron yelled.

"That was I was going to tell you! Hermione – you won't believe it! She became unconscious and – and" the Fat Lady gulped. "Someone dragged her away!" 

***Quidditch Field…***

Harry and the Gryffindor Quidditch team were practicing for the second part of the Christmas Special. He didn't notice Ron, Lavender, Parvati, Dumbledore McGonagall and Lupin hurrying towards them.

"Hey Ron! I thought you went up with Hermione." Fred said, lowering to the ground. Harry heard this and faced Ron, still up in the air. 

"Where's Hermione, Ron?" Harry asked sharply. 

"That's the problem Harry." Ron said, looking at his feet.

"Miss Granger's gone." McGonagall finished.

Author's notes: Yeah, I know. Another cliffhanger. But to all those who didn't want it to end right there your wishes have been granted. Anyway, please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I forgot to tell you, if you flame me, I'd answer you here in this fic. I'd like to ask you if I have to change the title and summary of this fic. E-mail me or review. Any problems or questions, e-mail me at alex_pikachu1822@hotmail.com or just review in that little box right down there. Sorry if Harry's P.O.V. here is short. 

       -With sincere gratitude,

                   A. Pikachu 


	10. The Confrontation

Snowballs

Part 10

A fan fic made by Pikachu

Author's notes: Oh. This fic is getting too long, don't you think? Oh well, there are pretty nasty shocks coming ahead. I'm not going to mention the people who reviewed the chapter 9. Sorry about that. And I just saw the ending of Sakura Teisen…Sakura and Ohgami should be together!!!!!!!!! Anyway, please enjoy. 

***start*** 

Harry immediately went down to the ground. He hopped off his Firebolt and ran quickly to where Ron was. 

"Where is she?" Harry asked them. "Where did she go?" 

"By the accounts of the Fat Lady, it seems like someone wearing an Invisibility Cloak had put some Sleeping Draught in a cloth an put it on Hermione's mouth. Then later, her body was dragged away to the dark corridor and vanished." Lupin explained.

"Do you know anyone who would try to do this, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley?" McGonagall questioned them.

"Krum." Harry said angrily.

"Viktor Krum? Mr. Krum of Durmstrang Institute? (A/n: It was Institute. Sorry. It was in the fourth book.)" Dumbledore said disbelievingly. 

Ron and Harry started to explain what had happened last summer. 

"Very well. C'mon then. Durmstrang ship." Dumbledore said. They headed straight to the lake where the ghostly ship lay. Fred, George and the others stared at them. 

They walked through the thick layer of snow easily, following the deep channels the Durmstrang students have made. As they arrived, they stepped onboard, heading towards the largest cabin. Dumbledore knocked three times. 

"Karkaroff? Vladimir? Are you here? Open this door, if you please." Dumbledore said. The door opened and revealed a very drowsy Vladimir Karkaroff. 

"What is happening?" he said drowsily.

"I want to know where your student Viktor Krum is." Dumbledore demanded.

"Oh. Viktor…let's see then… He passed by, saying it was a real family emergency, he really has to go back to Bulgaria." Kararoff replied between yawns.

"BULGARIA?????" Harry cried. Hermione couldn't have been with Krum, could she?

"Yes. Well, he was carrying something large though…like a person who was unconscious." Karkaroff answered.

"Thank you, Vladimir. We'll see you." Dumbledore said calmly. As soon as the door was shut, Harry turned to Ron. 

"How the hell will I get to Bulgaria?!??!??!" Harry screamed.

"I don't know." Ron replied. 

"Harry, there's a way. There has to be." McGonagall said. They walked to the gates and waited for quite sometime, then a low rumbling was heard. 

A magical black car was speeding towards the gates. It stopped abruptly and revealed that the man who was driving it was no one than Sirius Black.

"Sirius!! But—I—you—were on the run!" Harry exclaimed. Sirius grinned.

"Nah. My name's cleared last September." He replied.

"Then why didn't you tell me?" Harry said.

"He wanted to keep it as a surprise." Lupin answered.

"Then if he was released, wouldn't it be on the papers and everything?" Ron inquired. 

"Well, I asked the Ministry to keep quiet of the trial. They did, and they seemed a bit scared of me too. Too bad Lucius Malfoy wasn't around." Sirius replied. "Well, we better get going. Harry, Ron, Moony, hop in. Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore, I trust you wouldn't mind?" 

"Of course not. We have the school to look after." Dumbledore smiled. 

"Well then, off you go. For you to find Miss Granger." McGonagall said. Sirius put his car into drive and set off swiftly.

"I thought Sirius had a motorbike." McGonagall said to Dumbledore as they waved goodbye.

"Don't you remember when Hagrid used his bike and he said 'He won't need it anymore?'" Dumbledore replied.

"Oh. Well then better get back to the castle." 

"Yes, yes."

***Sirius***

"Hey Sirius, how come you never told me that you had a car?" Harry asked him.

"And how come you never told Harry about your house in Godric's Hollow?" Lupin asked him. 

"And how come your name and your car has the same name?" Ron followed.

"Ron!" Harry snorted. The rest of the night, they flew across seas and drove quickly through the lands. After thirty minutes, they were already inside the town where Krum was living. 

"Excuse me, but can you tell us where Mr. Krum lives?" Sirius asked a man. He pointed down the wood's road. 

"Thanks." Sirius replied. They drove down the twig-filled and snow-covered path, Harry hoping Hermione was all right. 

***Krum's HUGE mansion…***

Hermione stirred awake, her eyes half opened. As she sat up straight, she looked around the magnificent room. She wasn't in her dormitory, in the common room, in the Gryffindor Tower, in Hogwarts, or even maybe she wasn't in U.K. anymore! 

She glanced around and saw a sulky figure sulking (hey, too much sulking) near the fire. 

"Viktor?" Hermione mumbled. Krum looked at her.

"What am I doing here? I'm supposed to be in Hogwarts. Where are we anyway?" 

"Inside my house." He answered flatly. 

"Can you please take me back to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked him uncomfortably. 

"Even if I can, I vill not." He answered. 

"Why are you even doing this to me?" Hermione said. A lump was now forming in her throat. 

"Because I vant you, Herm-own-ninny. I love you." Krum said, looking at her.

"Well, if you do love me, you'd want me to be free right, to let me be happy. To let me enjoy my life to the fullest extent." Hermione reasoned. "You'd let me free, even though…even if…"

"Even if you don't feel the same vay?" Krum said angrily. "No I vill not let you free. You'd haff to understand! You said you loved me too!" Viktor shouted.

"I did not! When did I ever tell you that my heart belonged to you?! I never told you that! Never! Then you say to me that I said that to – to you?" Hermione raged on. She couldn't believe it. He was making up stories for his own crazed sake. She has to get out of there, no matter what.

"No matter. You vill stay here vith me. Ve'll be together. And I von't let you free." Krum said.

"No! You have to understand me! I – I – love – someone else!!" Hermione cried.

"You do? Vell, I am only going to let you free if you tell me vho the scum is that you are going to replace. Is he more famous as I am? Is he more handsome than I am? Is he talented as I am? Can he – can he – love you more than I did?!" Krum shouted at her.

"Well…um… you see…" Hermione struggled to say. She didn't want Viktor to know that she loves Harry.

"See? You're just making me see that you are just making up that excuse to get avay from me!" Krum shouted. He grabbed Hermione's wrist and threw her down a chair. 

"I am sorry that I haff to do this, but this is for your own good." Viktor said while binding her body to the chair with magical cords. 

"This is not for my own good!" Hermione cried, struggling. She had managed to grab her wand that was almost dangling from her pocket. She was now bewitching the rope to untie her. Just then, the door was kicked open.

"Harry!" Hermione gasped, running towards Harry and Ron. But Krum grabbed her wrist and threw her back again. This time he held tight. 

"Let her go!" Harry said, pointing his wand at Krum. "I said, let her go!" 

"I von't." Krum said. "I'm just taking vat's mine." Harry grimaced.

"She's not yours!" Harry said. 

"So you're saying she's yours…" Ron mumbled.

"What did you say?" Harry asked him, his eyes devilishly green.

"Nothing." 

"So, do we have to decide this with a duel?" Harry asked him, his voice mixed with threat and disgust.

"If you vant it that vay." Krum said. Hermione was mouthing "NO!" to Harry. 

"Well then. Ron, go take Hermione and get out of here." Harry commanded. 

"No! Hermione stays here vith me." Krum protested. "She is going to vitness the vhole thing."

They bowed to each other and before the duel was about to start, someone threw the door open. 

'This room's going to fall apart.' Ron thought. Sirius and Lupin came walking forward.

"Stop this right now!" Lupin said, crying 'Expelliarmus' a while later, Krum's wand caught by Sirius. Hermione ran to Harry and Ron. Krum stood frozen in his spot. 

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself?" Sirius snarled. "Causing this much trouble. Involving the Hogwarts teachers. Especially me." 

"Sirius Black." Harry said.

"The convicted murderer." Hermione continued.

"Who was the one and only able to--." Ron added.

"Escape the wizard prison Azkaban." Lupin finished. 

"Next time I'll let you do a chorus." Sirius chuckled. 

"Sirius!! We're doing something here!!! Something serious!!" they all said in unison.

"See? I made you do a chorus!" Sirius laughed. "And we're doing something about me too."

"Ahem." Lupin cleared his throat loudly. 

"Okay, okay. Now, I expect for you not to come back to Hogwarts ever again. And you'll have to accept the fact that you have been beaten, once again, by my godson Harry Potter. And if you hurt one of these three, or their friends, or anyone they know, or their relatives, but not only the ones who I don't know, you'll be answering to me. Got it?" Sirius returned to his snarl. Viktor Krum nodded, terrified. 

Author's notes: Well, there you have it. Chapter 10: The Confrontation. Please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Any problems, questions, comments or suggestions, e-mail me at alex_pikachu1822@hotmail.com or just review in that little box right down there. 

       -With sincere gratitude, 

                                A. Pikachu


	11. Hermione Changes Her Mind

Snowballs

Part 11

A fan fic made by Pikachu 

Author's notes: Thanks so much!!! I already have reviews that exceed the number 200!!! I am so grateful!!!!!!!!! Anyway, I will not put the names of those who reviewed chapter 9 and 10 here. I'll put it in the final chapter. Thanks anyway!!

***start***

They left Krum's huge mansion and drove back to U.K. Hermione was silent, Ron, Sirius and Lupin were laughing about something and Harry was deep in thought. 

***Hermione's P.O.V.***

He saved me again… and I didn't do anything for him. He has saved me from the troll, from the dementors, tried to save me down the lake last year… And still I haven't done anything for him. I owe him so much yet he owes me nothing. Nothing. 

I have to do something for him, even if it hurts.

***End of Hermione's P.O.V.***

They arrived at Hogwarts thirty minutes later. They entered the grounds while Sirius parked his car at the edge of Hagrid's pumpkin patch. Hagrid heard a rumble, went outside and shouted:

"Professor, Black's here! I tell yeh the truth!!" 

"Don't worry Hagrid. He is free now." Dumbledore said. They entered the castle and headed to the Gryffindor Tower. 

"So, see you Harry. I'm going to talk to Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall." Sirius said to Harry. Harry nodded, and entered the Gryffindor Common Room. It was late, already midnight, and the fires were already out. He was very tired, first because of the Quidditch practices and then Viktor Krum. He headed for his dormitory without even saying good night to the two. 

"Good night Harry." Ron and Hermione said. Harry just nodded and went inside. 

"Well, Herm. Good night. See you tomorrow." Ron bid her good night and set off for his own dormitory. Hermione did the same, and went to the girls' dormitory. 

***The next day…*** 

Hermione got up, took a bath, dressed herself and went to the Great Hall. Ron was already there and so did everybody else.

"Hey guys! Good morning!" Hermione greeted them. She sat down next to Ron and glanced around. "Where's Harry?" 

"Down the Quidditch field, getting ready for the second part of the Christmas Special. I heard from Gred and Forge – sorry – Fred and George that it'll be more wonderful and interesting than yesterday!" Dean Thomas said, swallowing spoonfuls of corn flakes. 

"And I heard there will be an exhibition match between Gryffindor and Slyhterin!!" Seamus added. 

"Someone told me that they'd do air stunts like the Starfish and Stick maneuver." Neville said, gulping milk. 

"I wonder if Harry's going to do the Starfish without Stick one." Dean wondered.

"Don't be a fool, Dean. He'd fall out of the air as soon as he let go." Ron said, choking on his sugar-glazed corn flakes. The Quidditch Special talk still went on for about ten minutes, and Hermione wasn't listening. She was busy thinking about what to do for Harry. Then her eyes saw an Asian girl in the Ravenclaw table. 

***Quidditch Christmas Special…*** 

Hermione, Ron and the other Gryffindors were up the stands shouting and cheering the Gryffindor Quidditch team. The Quidditch Exhibition Match just ended and, as usual, Gryffindor won. After some time, after Harry was through parading with the struggling Snitch in his palm, McGonagall's voice boomed over the field. 

"As we all saw, and heard from Lee Jordan, Gryffindor has won. The maneuver special of the House Quidditch Teams will begin momentarily. Thank You."

Meanwhile, Ron and Dean were betting if Harry would do the Starfish without Stick maneuver. 

"I'd bet you ten galleons that Harry would do it!!" Dean said.

"I'd bet that Harry wouldn't do it!" Ron cried. 

"DEAL!" 

"Shh. The exhibition's about to start!" Hermione hissed at them. The noise began to fade as the Teams walked onto the center of the field. Seven wore scarlet-red, another seven wore deep green, another set of seven wore sapphire-blue and the last set wore canary-yellow robes. 

Four people were standing in the center of the circle. Hermione recognized that they were the Quidditch captains, since Harry was one of them.

"Three, two, one!!!" Madam Hooch's voice was heard. At her whistle, the teams set off upward, the other ones zooming off to other directions at the approach of 50 feet, the ends of their broomsticks emitting different colors of smoke. At 60 feet, the Quidditch Captains separated.

"Look! They look like fireworks!!" Lavender squealed. They performed all sorts of tricks. Then Harry sped upwards and did the Starfish without Stick maneuver. Dean yelled triumphantly and Ron groaned. 

After the show, Harry went to them and said: "Liked the show?" 

"Well, yeah, sort of. It cost me 10 galleons." Ron groaned again. 

"They were betting if you'd do the Starfish thingy." Hermione said. At that, Cho and her friends approached them.

"Hey Harry! Great job!" Harry turned around and saw the flirty little git called Cho Chang.

"Umm… yeah thanks." Harry said, grinning sarcastically. "C'mon guys." 

The rest of the holidays went smoothly. At the start of the term, Hermione talked to Ron when Fred and George called Harry. 

"Umm…Ron?" Hermione said nervously.

"What?" 

"Um… you know, Harry saved me so many times."

"Yes, I know that."

"Well, I wanted to repay him and…well…" 

"Yeah?"

"I wanted to pair him and…"

"And?" Ron said hopefully. 'Me…me…me…'

"Cho." Hermione finished.

"What? Cho? No, Herm. NO!! She doesn't deserve Harry. Not even and inch of Harry!! But I know someone who likes Harry very much and Harry likes her as much as she does!!!!!!!!" Ron cried, dropping his books. 

"Who is she then?" Hermione asked Ron. But at that time, Harry showed up. 

"C'mon guys! Lupin is expecting us!!!" Harry said, walking towards the classroom. 

They entered the classroom and saw a Professor Lupin sleeping on his desk. Good thing they were the only ones who were there.

"Professor Lupin…" Hermione said, attempting to wake him up. But Lupin just stirred. 

"Professor Lupin…" Ron said, but Lupin just slept on.

"PROFESSOR LUPIN!!!!!!!!" Harry cried, making Lupin jump out of his chair. 

"Sorry about that. Did class start already?" Lupin said, fixing his hair.

"About to." Harry sighed. They went to their seats and the class started a while later. Sometime later, someone knocked on the door. 

"Yes?" Lupin said, holding a huge textbook containing the picture of a Kelpie devouring a human. 

"Umm…Remus?" Sirius said, poking his head through the doorway.

"AAAAAAHHHH!!!!!! SIRIUS BLACK!!!!!!!!!!!! HE'S COME TO KILL US ALL!!!!"  Malfoy screeched, running through the doorway and out of sight. 

"Is he that Malfoy kid?" Sirius said, staring after Draco.

"Yeah. Well, Sirius," Lupin said, making murmurs run through the class. "What is it that you want?" 

"Professor McGonagall wanted you to come to Dumbledore's office. Ron too." Sirius said. "You know Remus, you look like a very funny teacher." 

"Ha ha." Lupin said sarcastically. "Let's go Ron." With that, they set off, leaving the whole class clueless. 

***Dumbledore's office…***

"Well, well, well, I hope it is not true." Dumbledore finished explaining what had happened earlier with Ron and Hermione.

"Our matchmaking plans are going to flunk." Lavender sighed.

"After all we did."

"After all our hard work…"

"After all my scrolls…" 

"Wait, are we going to give up on this?" McGonagall demanded them.

"Well…it's over. We can't tell Granger what is happening. I can't believe I just said that." Snape grumbled.

"Well, there is still another way…and it's still snowing." McGonagall smiled at them. 

Author's notes: Now, there's the answer to that bugging question "What does SNOWBALLS have to do with it?" If you consider this a cliffy, don't worry. I think the last chapter is Chapter 12. Well, PLEASE, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Any questions or problems (just don't say it in a mean or disrespectful way or I'll treat that as a flame.) e-mail me at alex_pikachu1822@hotmail.com or just review in that little box right down there.

       -With sincere gratitude, 

                        A. Pikachu


	12. Inter-House WHAT?

Snowballs

Part 12

A fan fic made by Pikachu

Author's notes: Hey!! Hi people!! Thanks for the reviews!!

Here's chapter 12:

***start***

The month was already over and the Durmstrang lot was already leaving. 

"See you then!" Karkaroff bid goodbye, and slowly, the huge Durmstrang ship sank back into the cold January water. 

"Well, since it is Friday, I give you all a day off and enjoy the snow." Dumbledore said to everyone. "Come on then, Professor McGonagall, we have very important work to do." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled mischievously behind his half-moon spectacles. 

"Yes, yes. Well, Lupin, are you going to accompany us?" McGonagall said, turning around, her robes of deep purple swishing behind her. 

"Yes Professor. I'll be right with you." Lupin replied. He turned to Harry as Professors McGonagalland Dumbledore walked away.

"Just have fun, okay?" 

"What do you mean?" Harry asked him.

"Just have fun. Now I have to go." Lupin smiled mysteriously and followed to Dumbledore's office. 

"What did he say?" Ron struggled to say, for he was about to burst in fits of laughter.

"I don't even understand what he's saying." Harry sighed. Then Ron burst into laughter. "What are you laughing about?" 

"N-nothing!!" Ron choked out. Lavender nudged him. Ron just continued to laugh and pointed at a huge snowball levitating teen feet above. 

"W-What is that?" Hermione said, staring at the huge clump of snow. At that, Ginny's head popped up.

"FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEED!!!!!!! GEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOORGE!!!!! GET ME DOWN!!!!!!!" Ginny shrieked. 

"Nope!!" Fred said, waving his wand, making the huge snowball that was Ginny shake up and down. Without warning, Colin and Dennis threw aimed snowballs at Fred and George's faces. 

"That's it!!! That's the last straw!! SNOWBALL FIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!" George cried, throwing a snowball at Colin. 

"He he!" Colin sniggered, but was hit by a snowball thrown by Dennis. 

'What did you do that for?" he cried, facing his brother.

"I don't know." Answered Dennis. At last, the snowball fight had begun. 

Ron, founding it funny, threw a large snowball at the back of Malfoy's head. Malfoy staggered, and turned around. Ron quickly threw a snowball at Lavender. Malfoy knew he was the one who threw it, and then threw a big one and hit Ron at the side of his head.

"Why you!" Ron said, throwing a snowball at Malfoy. Harry and Hermione ducked to avoid Ron's snowballs. Hermione ran forward and ducked, her hand scooping a handful of snow. Harry ran to the other side, then being hit by a snowball thrown by Cho. 

"Oops, sorry Harry!" Cho said in a flirty way, which made Harry smile in disgust. Parvati was now covered in head to foot, Pansy from Slytherin bombarding her with snowballs, and her sister Padma from Ravenclaw doing the same. Ginny was still floating overhead, then a minute later, fell into Fred, George, Colin and Dennis. Ernie MacMillan from Hufflepuff threw a snowball at Hannah Abbot, but had a wrong aim and hit Angelina Johnson instead. The Inter-House Snowball fight had just begun. 

Ron tackled Lavender into the snow, and then Lavender smudged a huge amount of snow in Ron's face. Lavender rolled onto her side, stood up and sat on Ron's back. He fell onto the snow.

Hermione threw a huge snowball at Harry and ducked. Harry threw a snowball at Hermione but she ducked just in time, and it hit Ron at the back of the head instead. Ron took vengeance and threw BIG ones back at Harry, who stooped in the nick of time, hitting Fred and George on their butts, who were still under a pile of snow named Ginny Weasley. They struggled to escaped from the mess they made and made hundreds and snowballs and throwing them everywhere, including the peace-loving first years who were making snowmen and charming them to move. Harry ran from the two snowball-cannons and went to Hermione and Ron. Ron threw a snowball at Harry, which hit him hard, flat in the face. Ron laughed his guts out at the sight of Harry falling into the snow-covered ground with his face smudged with snowballs, his eyeglasses askew. A snowball thrown by Draco Malfoy who was sniggering soon later hit Ron. Ron threw a snowball at him, then Fred and George followed suit. Soon Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe were already huge stupid snowmen, Malfoy a heap of snow at their feet. Hermione was running towards Harry, kneeling beside him, to ask if he's okay. Harry laughed at Hermione and caked a snowball at her face. Hermione snickered, gathering a huge pile of snow and stacking them on his face. He laughed, then sneezed, and laughed again. Cedric Diggory (let's pretend that he's still alive, k?) was sitting in a corner when all of a sudden; Cho Chang hit his head with a snowball. Ron was still attacking the people around him, especially Malfoy, with his charmed snowballs. Malfoy was always hit, and always on his head. They were already shooting snowballs from snowball cannons when Lavender and Pansy decided to hit the two with snowballs. 

Fred and George, who were a bit tired of assaulting first-years, turned to the window on the second floor. 

***Dumbledore's office…***

"I have a prediction Albus." McGonagall said, staring into her orb. 

"Do not tell me that you are getting interested at Divination, Minerva." Dumbledore sighed. He peered into his own.

"Don't worry. I still hate that imprecise branch of magic." McGonagall said.

"Well, what's your prediction?" 

"Sybil's going to be hit."

"I expect Snape will be hit too." 

***Back at the Inter-House Snowball Fight…***

Fred, sniggering, and George snickering, threw their new flavor filled, germ-free snowballs, at Snape and Trelawney.

***Duumbledore's office." 

Minerva McGonagall was laughing so hard and her hat's already falling off.

"Well, Minerva, if you're finished laughing at Sybil, we could proceed on what we are doing. We have to do it successfully or Lupin and Sirius has to do another set of plans…just because of this Snowball fight." Dumbledore said, replacing his wizard's hat. 

"Yes, yes. Well then, what do we do?" McGonagall asked him.

"Like what we did before." Dumbledore replied.

"What?"

"Don't you remember the rock thing?" 

"Oh, the flooding-the-school-with-rocks-and-puddles thing." 

"No. Not that." 

"Then what?"

"The rock thing that we did on the last snowball fight."

"Oh. Well, you said it. " McGonagall sighed.

"Now get your wand and point it right – (McGonagall: Where?) – There." Dumbledore said to McGonagall as he pointed his wand to a spot. 

"Where?" McGonagall asked again.

"Honestly, stop laughing at poor Sybil's face." Dumbledore said as he looked at Trelawney. Then he started laughing hard. (That is NEVER EVER possible in the book.) 

"And you tell me to stop." Minerva said. 

"Now, come on then Minerva. One…two…three…."

***Back at the Inter-House Snowball Fight…***

Hermione was running away from Gred and Forge – no – Fred and George who went sabotaging people again. Meanwhile, Harry was running away from the showers of icy snowballs above them, and running away from Ron and Malfoy's snowball cannon fight. Both running, Hermione tripped over the stone, the out-of-nowhere-appearance rock and fell onto Harry.

"You know Herm, I just noticed…you fall onto me very often. You sure trip a lot." Harry joked. 

"Yeah right… like I wanted to trip." Hermione said. She remembered that time when she tripped over a very big rock and sprained her ankle. I, the author, think that rocks are McGonagall and Dumbledore's specialty. 'I didn't want to trip, but I always did want to fall into you…' Hermione thought. 

"You're getting cozy… I must say, I'm getting envious… c'mon Lavender." Ron said jokingly, grabbing Lavender's hand and hugging her. 

Hermione blushed and stood up, Harry following suit. They stared at Ron and Lavender who were still hugging each other.

"Quit it guys." Harry said threateningly. (He was joking of course.)

"Oh yeah? I don't want to." Ron said playfully. Lavender, who seemed to know what was going to happen, tried to tell Ron. 

"Okay. You don't want to?" Hermione said. A minute later, Ron and Lavender was barraged with snowballs. 

"Ha! Told you so!!" Harry said, laughing his guts out.

The snowball fight continued until night was going to fall, and Fred and George were declared as the "Champions of the Over-Crazed Inter-House Snowball Fight for hitting all the students". They went to the Great Hall for dinner and went up to their own common rooms, all wet and drenched. Harry, Ron and Hermione, with the rest of the Gryffindors, went up to the Gryffindor tower, talking about the snowball fight. Once or twice, Neville would fall asleep while walking, falling into the person next to him, causing the others to fall like the domino effect. 

Once they were inside, they headed to their own separate dormitories.

Author's notes: I won't say anything more. I'd try to stretch this story to fifteen chapters, okay? Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Any problems or questions, e-mail me at alex_pikachu1822@hotmail.com or review in that little box right down there. 

       -With sincere gratitude,

                        A. Pikachu


	13. Inside the Gryffindor Common Room

Snowballs 

Part 13

A fan fic made by Pikachu

Author's notes: I am so glad to say that my reviews are already 295 in number when I checked. I really hate saying this, but sadly, this chapter is the ending of Snowballs. But still, there's an epilogue coming up, so don't worry too much. I treat thst as the last chapter. 

I will be making the fic 'Have You Ever', my very first songfic, a H/H and songfic to S Club 7's song of the same title. There will be a second chapter of Have You Ever called my Only Wish This Year, another songfic to Britney Spears' song. You can treat it as a sequel of Snowballs, but for me, it's another story. I wrote it last year, so it has a Christmas theme, and I just didn't get the time to put it here. I really like you all, thank you all for reviewing and reading this fic. I will answer your questions in the epilogue. 

***start***

Hermione Granger couldn't sleep that night. Sure, it was tiring, especially for the others and her. But still, she couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned, put her pillow over her head and tried to count sheep. But still she couldn't sleep.

So Hermione decided to go down and see if she can sleep there. Well, she couldn't sleep either, but then, memories came flooding into her mind. 

She was sitting in the same large couch where she and Harry had sat some weeks before. Before Viktor Krum kidnapped her successfully. She remembered that she almost told Harry…how she really feels…. But then she still wanted him to know. She didn't know how to let him know. What if she told it by letter, by song, or maybe just tell it to him straight and then run away? Nah. That wouldn't work out. She wasn't that type of girl. She knows there are many girls in the whole wide world that were vying for his attention. And she was his best friend.

However, the thought of Ron came back to her mind. Who was the girl Ron was talking about? Does Harry really love her than she loves him? Can the girl love Harry more than she could? Does she deserve Harry more than she did? These questions occupied Hermione's mind. Who _was_ the girl? Was she someone Hermione knew?

All that she knows is, or thinks is, Harry still likes Cho. He said so when they were fourth years. At that, the supportive voice came back and said:

Time can change his mind, silly girl. 

He can like one but love the other. 

You must not judge the book by its cover, my dear.

Maybe you don't know, if he loves another.

Hermione continued to stare at the fire. The voice was right. What if she made Cho like Harry, but what if Harry doesn't like her anymore? I mean, who would like a slimy flirty git for a girlfriend? He said that ages ago, even if not in words, then in his actions. The time when he tried to ask Cho to the ball

But another voice came and said:

Oh silly girl, oh silly girl! 

Don't make yourself a prat!

If you want to succeed, belive in me,

Not in that stupid brat. 

What if he does like another?

 But still loves Cho? 

Believe in me, you silly girl,

You just have to let him go.

But Hermione couldn't let go of him. She just couldn't. She had held onto him too tight, not wanting to let go of her precious Harry Potter. She loved him too much, more than her own life… she couldn't throw her love away just like that. She can't decide on what to do… She couldn't tell him, then she couldn't forget him… He was a huge aspect in her life, which has made her going for the past few years… For without him, she couldn't have succeeded in their mission to save Sirius and Buckbeak. For without him, Gryffindor wouldn't win the Quidditch Cup. For without him, she wouldn't feel love at all. 

She would be a silent, melancholic and miserable soul, for without his gorgeous smile, his emerald eyes, his sweet tender voice, her day wouldn't be complete. Hermione wouldn't be able and wouldn't have a reason to go to the Quidditch Cup if Harry wasn't there expecting her. The nights of doing homework without someone asking for answers would be depressing… of course there was Ron, but that was different. There wouldn't be someone to turn to if Harry didn't care for her when she and Ron were fighting. There wouldn't be someone who could lend a shoulder to cry on when she was miserable, or something happened… of course, again, there was Ron, but that was different. Harry did care for her, even for a little Even if only a tiny bit of him only cares for her…for Hermione, which serves as hope. It serves as hope for her, tells her that there might be a chance of him loving her back…loving her back was what she wished for. For him to know what she really feels. The courage to tell him…

She had done really nothing for him. So, her promise to herself was, to give him Cho…even it hurts so badly. 

At that moment, a door was creaked open. Footsteps were heard. As an unsuspecting Hermione sits at the couch, brooding on those thoughts, the footsteps were drawing nearer and nearer. 

"What are you doing here Herm? You should be in bed by now…" 

'Harry!' Hermione screamed in her mind. "Umm…"

"Couldn't sleep?" Harry finished, smiling at her. "I can't too." 

"Why?" Hermione asked him, still looking at the fire. 

"I don't know… It's just that I couldn't sleep. Someone kept dragging my mind to be awake." Harry shrugged. "What about you?"

"I just can't sleep." Hermione said. She was alone with Harry… _again_. Maybe she should tell him now. 

"You know Herm, I feel for the past few months… like someone's watching us." Harry said minutes later. At that, someone whom they didn't know who would do that did it. Harry sat beside her. 

***Dumbledore's Office…***

The door was slammed open and McGongall came barging in, in her red velvet nightgown and night robe. 

"Albus! ALBUS!!!!!" McGonagall shouted, searching the office. At the other side, Dumbledore appeared in his pajamas, dressing gown and nightcap.

"What my dear? It is midnight and you have classes to teach tomorrow. What is the matter?" Albus asked, rubbing his eyes open.

"Look!! Look at your orb! Our perfect chance!!!!!" McGonagall said excitedly, hurrying to her chair in the orb-table and putting her orb where it should be. 

"My… quick. Get invisible. We need to get to the Gryffindor Common Room." Dumbledore said. 

"But what if they hear us?" 

"Levitate." 

***Gryffindor Common Room…***

"You know Herm, I just can't get it why you're doing this for me." Harry sighed, looking at her gorgeous face. Her sleek hair was rippling with the wind. 

"Doing what?" Hermione asked.

"Pairing me and Cho up." Harry sighed again. 

"I thought you liked Cho." 

"I did. I don't like her anymore now. Being the slimy git she is." 

"I agree with that." Hermione chuckled. 

Silence passed as the clock continued to tick. Some time later, Hermione spoke up.

"Umm…Harry?" Hermione said uncertainly.

"What Herm?" Harry replied.

"Umm… well… Ron told me that… you like a girl." Hermione answered nervously.

"He did?" Harry said, in a tone quite amused. 'I hope he didn't say any name.'

"Yeah… And I just wanted to ask… being your best friend and all… can you tell me who she is?" Hermione said, shifting her gaze to his beautiful face. (A/n: I Think I rhyme a lot…) 

Harry snorted. Good thing Ron didn't tell her. 

"Well, I'd like you to guess who she is." Harry said amusingly.

"Then give me clues." 

"Well… let's see, she has hair of course. I don't want to have a crush on someone bald. Sleek hair and cinnamon brown eyes." Harry said, looking at her features. Hermione thought of every girl in Hogwarts who has those characteristics, not including herself.

"Let's see… Susan Bones?" Hermione guessed. 

"Who?" 

"Susan Bones in Hufflepuff. Obviously you don't like her because you don't know her… How about Hannah Abbot?" Hermione guessed again. 

"No. And she has blonde hair." Harry chuckled.

"Well, you didn't say what color of hair she has. You just said they have hair." Hermione countered.

"Okay. Brown hair." Hermione thought again, apparently forgetting to include herself. 

"Hmm… what House is she in?" Hermione asked.

"I wouldn't tell you. It would be too easy." Harry snickered. 

"Well… I guess I have to guess on my own then… Is she smart?" Hermione asked him.

"Well… yes. She's very smart. If skipping levels would be accepted, I think she would be in 7th year by now." Harry snorted again. Hermione gave names of girls, even "Lavender Brown", which made Harry say: "Are you mad? Ron would kill me!"

They spent time guessing who Harry's crush is, and it seems that Hermione always forgot to include herself. On the last and final guess, Harry finally gave up.

"You know, I guess she wasn't smart at all. By now, she would now who she is, since I've given a lot of clues already…" Harry chuckled. Hermione, getting the clue, pretended she didn't know that she was the one. 

"Give me one last clue." Hermione said, playing along. 

"She happens to sit right beside me…" Harry said, laughing and looking away. Hermione giggled.

"So you mean to say…" Hermione said, playing along. "That someone is sitting between us, using an invisibility cloak?" Hermione laughed after that and moved away from Harry, pretending that someone was sitting in between them. Harry laughed. 

"Oh Herm…Oh Herm…" Harry laughed out. 

"Look… Harry… I never expected. I mean… I thought you liked other girls… not a bookworm like me…" Hermione said silently, looking at the floor. At that, the door of the boy's dormitory creaked, but someone wasn't there. The curtains rustled too. But there was no wind.

"That's what I like about you. You're not like other girls who are just busy with snogging and boys… You have respect for studies and know very well. Although we're a bit disappointed if you lecture us. You're not like dumb girls who care about flirting (Yuck!! Cho Chang!!!!!!!! @.@). You're unique. You're one in a million (A/N: ON THE LINE!! N*SYNC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *on the line to show you/ that I'll never let you go…*)" Harry said, turning to her, looking at her beautiful face, figure… all about her. 

"Well…Harry… you see…" 

***The curtain near a closed window where McGonagall and Dumbledore were hiding…***

"Yes? YES?" McGonagall hissed, desperate to hear more.

"Shh! Quiet!" Dumbledore whispered as he listened intently. 

***ON THE LINE oops… sorry. On the bridge overlooking the Gryffindor Common Room…*** 

"C'mon Harry!! Say it SAY IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ron hissed, acting the same way as Professor McGonagall. 

***Back at the couch where Harry and Hermione were sitting…***

"I love you, Herm. Not like Cho." Harry smiled his gorgeous smile. 

"I love you too Harry." Hermione whispered, then saying "What the heck--!" 

Author's notes: Ha! Cliffie!!!!!!!!! Anyway, this is going to have 15 chapters, so be happy. I really love N*SYNC!!!!!!!!!!!!! Anyways, I really thank you all for reviewing!!!!! So be happy okay, be gleeful, blissful, and any word which is associated with happy. This story is going to have 15 chapters, including the epilogue. Oh work!!!!!!! So much work!!!!!!!!!!! And I'll be graduating!!!!!!! And so much work!!!!!!!!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! Any problems or questions, e-mail me at alex_pikachu1822@hotmail.com or just review in that little box right down there. 

            -With sincere gratitude, 

                                A. Pikachu   


	14. Ending/Epilogue

Snowballs 

Part 14

Author's Notes: Okay. Chapter 14 is here. I really thank you all for your reviews, for it has reached the number 300 and exceeded. I really thank you all. Anyway, if you're not _Abby Matthews_, skip the long author's notes. But if you want to know what you will have if you flame me, and as I told you, if you flame me, I'll answer it in this fic right here. Now if you don't want to read that part, then skip. I can be pretty nasty.

Note to Abby Matthews: Well, I thank you for the NICE comments, but a flame? Well, here's your answer.

Did I say that Voldemort was in full power? No. Why didn't I make them stay in character, because I wanted my story to be funny. Isn't there enough explanation why Krum became evil, just for Hermione? Yes there was. I despise Cho, I hate her, I dislike her, and I detest her. Hermione can get along well with Lavender and Parvati in my story. I can make it that way because I write this stuff. So what if the pairings are Harry and Hermione? I like that, some people in the whole wide world like that. And if this story made you sick, why the hell did you read my fic? Why did you read this crap, if it was crap to you and review? If I was talented, you said it yourself, why the bloody hell did I write this? Huh? Why, because I want to. I never forced you to review, did I? I never forced you to read this stupid did I? I know that Ms. Rowling said there are hints of Ron/Hermione possibilities. I know that. I tired to ignore that, and went on making my fic. Even though I'm an H/H shipper, I'm still going to read and love J. K.'s books, even if it doesn't turn out to be H/H! And what do you mean poor Ginny? I don't care a thing about her. I just care about her if she doesn't end up with Harry. And Ron and Lavender? What do you care? As I said, I write this crap, even if it's good or bad. Did I say that Lavender was twice the flirty git that Cho is in this fic? No! I made her character, as I wanted her to be. Ron would think of falling for Lavender in this fic, because I made Ron do so and I didn't make her as the Hogwarts slut. And the plot sucked? Hey, if my plot sucked, are you telling me that all these nice people who read and reviewed are just tricking me? Are you saying that? Huh? Are you? And you said in the beginning of your stupid flame that my story was okay, and then you say it sucked? Wow, now I know that you can change your mind very quickly. And why the hell did you read this fic is you're against the pairings? Didn't I give enough clues that this is a Ron/Lavender and H/H fic? Didn't I??? Why the bloody hell this you read this????????? Why??????? You don't know how hard it is to mix my life with this. I have so many things to do…graduation coming up…. And I want to make my parents proud. And I want to make you all readers happy…continuing this fic. I put in a chapter that I have the guts to humiliate and answer flamers here. Well you didn't heed my warnings. If you're doing this just for fun, think about authors who are hurt by your flames, because you're an author too. I never wanted to do this again, since 'Angel', but then, you made me do it. 

Author's ANGER-less notes: Well, I congratulate you for reading my fury-full answer if you did read. To those who skipped, mind you, you know what's coming if you flame me. Now on with the last chapter and then comes the epilogue!!!!! Yay!!!!!!!!!

***start***

Hermione and Harry looked around the common room to see any sign of anyone. To their surprise, no one was there. Hermione looked up to the bridge overlooking the common room and saw that familiar tinge of flaming red… could it be?

"Harry, Harry! Look! Isn't that – isn't that…" Hermione said disappointedly.

"Ron's head." Harry finished. It was true. It was undoubtedly Ron's head. Harry supposed Ron was sneaking out of the boys' dormitory to visit Lavender. Harry smiled and Hermione chuckled. 

"Well, I know I can sleep now. Good night Harry." Hermione smiled at Harry. 

"Wait Herm!" Harry said as Hermione turned to leave.

"What Harry?" Hermione replied.

"One last thing." Harry said, standing in front of Hermione and smiling back at her. 

"What is -- !" Hermione managed to say before Harry swooped down and kissed her on the lips. 

"Good night Herm." Harry smiled and headed to his dormitory. Hermione was left alone and happy, being kissed by Harry Potter. 

"Good night Harry…" 

***The Next day…***

Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore were so happy the next day. McGonagall was smiling every time she looked at Harry and Hermione. Ron was silent and happy at the time, Lavender and Parvati not knowing the incident that happened last night. Dumbledore kept popping into classes where the gang was, like Professor Flitwick's, for instance. 

"Today class, we will learn the charm that is mostly used – Professor Dumbledore!" Professor Flitwick exclaimed as Dumbledore suddenly appeared. 

"Well, Professor Flitwick, I'd like a word." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling merrily towards the newly made couple. Professor Flitwick followed Professor Dumbledore out of the classroom as the class stared on. 

"Wonder what's that about." Malfoy said. Since the 'aaaaahhhh!!!! Sirius Black!!!!!! He's come to kill us all!!!!!!!' incident, he became pretty quiet.

"I think it's really important." Fred said. 

"Duh. Dumbledore personally called him." George said in a matter-of-factly tone. Fred glared at him. "What?" 

"Wow Malfoy, I never thought you could think." Ron laughed at Malfoy.

"Shut up, Weasel. At least I have brains and I think. You don't have brains and you don't even think." Malfoy snickered. 

"Hey, at least I am a weasel, and I don't bounce. You're already a ferret, and then you also bounce." Ron countered, remembering the ferret incident last year. 

"Why you little --!" Malfoy started, but was cut off by Flitwick's squeal of excitement. 

"Are you sure about that Professor?" Flitwick asked happily. 

"Sure. Confirmed. Ask Mr. Weasley for proof." Dumbledore chuckled. At that Flitwick's head popped in the doorway and asked for Ron. Color drained from Ron's face. 

"He's expelled." Malfoy snickered. Harry and Hermione glared at him.

"Yes sir." Ron's reply was heard.

"It's true then." Flitwick told the two of them. "I must tell the whole faculty!" 

"Yes, thank you for spreading that Flitwick. Well, good day to you. I better be off." Dumbledore bid goodbye and Ron and Professor Flitwick entered

"What was that about?" Harry asked Ron as he sat down. 

"You'll find out about it. Lavender and Parvati doesn't know it yet." Ron chuckled, glancing at Hermione who was listening attentively to the charm Fltiwick was explaining. 

***Gryffindor Common Room…***

Harry entered the Gryffindor Common Room with Ron and Hermione. The sight of the bridge triggered Harry's memory.

"Hey Ron," Harry said, turning to Ron as they approached a table.

"Yeah?" Ron replied.

"I saw you last night on the bridge overlooking the common room." Harry said.

"Oh… _that_. I expected you'd find out sooner or later, since you and Hermione are already together. You see I was wearing your Invisibility Cloak, that's why I asked you if I could borrow it. And I sneaked out of the dorm and spied on you two on Dumbledore and McGonagall's orders. I expect they were there too." Ron explained.

"What?" Hermione said, looking utterly surprised. "Teachers, sneaking around at midnight?" 

"What were they doing sneaking in on us?" Harry asked. At that Lavender and Parvati came and helped Ron explain everything.     

When they were done, Harry and Hermione looked flabbergasted that teachers were the ones who hooked them up. Then there came the teachers themselves…

***Staff Room…***

"I congratulate you all, well, except Snape, for a job well done!!" Dumbledore said happily as he entered the staff room.

"You mean – they got together???" Sprout exclaimed in joy. The other teachers were happy too. After all the hard work, plus the classes, paid off. 

"Thank you so much for your contributions and work for making this match possible." McGonagall thanked them all. 

Author's notes: I guess I'll put the Epilogue here. I really thank you all who read, reviewed and liked this story. Too bad it has to end… It has to end or else I wouldn't be able to finish schoolwork. 

***Start of the Epilogue***

It was June, and school was over. The students waited patiently on Hogsmeade's platform, seeing if the scarlet steam engine was about to arrive. 

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Lavender were chatting happily about what to do this summer. Harry said that he'll ask Sirius if they can come over. Ron said he's going to fix his new room, because the Weasleys were able to afford a new home instead of the magically fixed Burrow. Hermione said anything's okay, since she wouldn't be on trips to other countries. Of course, Lavender, who was new with the routine, wasn't sure. 

"Bye Harry. I'll see yeh in September firs', I suppose?" Hagrid said, coming to them. 

"Yeah… Bye Hagrid." Harry bid goodbye and went inside the train that was waiting for all the students to board in. 

The train ride was quite joyful. Lavender went out and said she'd go to Parvati's. Then, while eating Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Harry almost choked by the taste of the myth… the booger-flavored bean. Ron got the horseradish flavored one and Hermione, who was very lucky, got the strawberry flavored bean. Ron's chocolate frogs kept escaping out of the window and Harry became sick because of the Peppermint Toad that kept bouncing in his stomach. Hermione almost threw up because of the Blood-Flavored Lollipops Ron tricked her into eating. The Pumpkin Pastries and Cauldron Cakes were eaten silently at one o' clock. Then Malfoy came.

"Well, The Weasel, the Potty and the Bookworm. The favorite, the geek and the nerd's friendship are still together." Malfoy sneered. 

"Well, I'm surprised that your lot still haven't got intelligence, Malfoy. Look at your idiots." Harry sneered back. Malfoy.

"They're idiots. And I'm not." 

"So, what's the difference? Majority wins. You're the only one's who's not an idiot, but a bouncing ferret. They're two stupid idiots. You count as an idiot that makes you and idiotic bouncing ferret." Ron laughed. Malfoy was about to pull his wand out and curse Ron when Professor Lupin strode by. 

"Not fighting, I hope." 

"No Professor." Hermione said. "They were just bickering." 

"Oh I see. Well, Harry, remember, Sirius would be the one who'd fetch you." Lupin smiled. When Lupin left, Malfoy turned to Harry.

"So Potty, going to be killed?" Malfoy scoffed. 

"Shut up Malfoy." Harry snapped. "If you want to be killed, happy to help." 

"Ha ah, Potter. Very funny." Malfoy snapped back. "Let's go boys." Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle left their compartment.

They arrived at Platform Nine and Three Quarters some time later. They disembarked, pushing their trolleys to their parents. Once out of the platform and through the barrier, the trio went to say goodbye to each other. 

"See you Harry, Herm. I'll expect Hedwig, Harry. Bye!" Ron said before walking to Mrs. Weasley. 

"Bye Herm. See you this summer." Harry said sweetly, kissing her before they part. 

"Bye Harry. Thanks a lot." Hermione smiled pleasantly, and kissed Harry on the cheek after their kiss. 

"Goodbye Herm." Harry waved at her as she walked to her parents. Then he himself walked to Sirius, pushing his trolley. Sirius had a very wide grin.

"Girlfriend?" 

"Yeah." 

"I think you're too sweet."

"Sirius!"

"Honestly. I think you're too sweet."

"Sirius! Stop." 

"Yeah. Subtract sweet and add some spice." 

"Sirius!!!" 

Sirius continued to annoy Harry while they were walking towards Sirius' black car, the one they used to rescue Hermione from Krum.

"You know, you're just like your father." 

"Hey, I don't dump girls for no reason, you know." Harry countered.

"No. I mean, you and Herm are so cute together." 

"Hmph."

"Yeah right. But then, you're too sweet to Herm."

"What do you mean too sweet? If only Dad was here he'd have you humiliated." 

"I would've humiliated them much, much more." Lupin mumbled. 

"Oh, I forgot about you." Sirius grinned.

"Yeah. Forget your best friends…" Lupin sighed. 

"Hey, I didn't mean to." Sirius said. 

"You're too busy thinking about Arista." Lupin sneered.

"Who's Arista?" Harry asked Lupin.

"Oh. Arista. Well see, Arista was this girl that Sirius has a crush on since –?" Lupin said mischievously.

"Moony! Don't go telling that to Prongs – oh sorry – Harry!!" Sirius moaned.

"Be glad to." Lupin still smiled mischievously. "You see, Arista and Sirius bumped into each other when we were in sixth year. Now I still can't believe that Arista was the one who --."

"Remus!! Stop that." Sirius said. 

"Oh c'mon Sirius, let Professor Lupin continue." 

***Their voices fade, y'know, like the ending in movies as they were walking to the car. Remus and Harry still pushing their trolleys***

Author's notes: Snowballs is finished… And I have another fic coming, made with Akako, a Lily/James fic, so I think I'll cancel the publishing of Have You Ever. So, tell me what you think and review. I'll still check this fic and how many reviews it already have. I am sorry if I couldn't mention you all, just didn't have the time. 

         -With sincere gratitude,

                                A. Pikachu   


End file.
